hijo de belladonna de un puñetazo
by Joker Black Crown
Summary: Bueno estaba comenzando arrepentirse de ser tan jodidamente poderoso , peleo contra un dios obsesivo y termino atrapado en otro mundo, bueno al menos ganó una familia con su madre adoptiva Blake belladonna. Espero poder encontrar un oponente digno algún día
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor:** Hola chicos y chicas, como están, bienvenido a mi fic, bienvenido al primer capítulo de el hijo de belladonna de un puñetazo.

Cómo siempre, mucha gracia por estar al otro lado de la pantalla y espero la verdad que pasemos un buen rato aquí conmigo.

Bueno se que a muchos les preguntara después de leer ese capítulo, que se fumó el escritor para hacer semejante fic, bueno voy a decir que fume el orégano mágico eso aviva mucho mi imaginación ja ja ja.

Lo dije con total sarcasmo

A muchos le a gustado el anime de one punch man y quería hacer un fic de comedia, dependen si le hayan gustado ese fic seguiré haciendo el capitulo, eso es sólo un proyecto, pero depende de ustedes si gusto el fic.

Es un crossover de naruto con rwby, tiene temas de one punch man.

Espero que le guste

\

: )

/

 **Capítulo 1 la batalla épica del uke de un solo puñetazo.**

Mientra que un oscuro templo se libraba una pelea a niveles colosales, había un chico de 13 con el pelo blanco hasta los hombros y ojos púrpuras y estaba rodeados de relámpago verdes que envolvía alrededor de su cuerpo , su ropa consistía en un simples una hakama negro desgastado, su cuerpo tonificado llenas de marcas tribales. A pesar de su apariencia casi femenina , su género es varón su nombre es Phantom.

-Ya rindete humano , se mi mascota, te prometo que te voy a cuidarte.-dijo el chico con una mirada de kuudere.

-nop.-dijo naruto con una mirada aburrida, estaba muy acostumbrado con esas clase de gentes que siempre quería algo con el ( de un sentido más raro).

A veces deseaba haber nacido siendo normal y con chakra y no siendo un niño con cara de uke y con fuerza que pueda romper fácilmente las leyes de la física.( one punch man)

El niño de unos 4'8 "de altura, con el pelo blanco como la nieve que era salvajemente clavado en todas ía piel de melocotón, ojos azules brillantes, así como un cuerpo musculoso y delgado. Traje naranja con hombros azules y un color blanco, para ir con naranja, ligeramente enrollado, pantalones anaranjados y sandalias su espalda había un símbolo de remolino rojo, y sobre su frente había un paño azul con una placa de plata, una hoja sobre En cada una de sus mejillas llevaba tres marcas de bigotes, dándole una mirada más de zorro.

Él era Naruto Uzumaki o mejor conocido como el uke de un puñetazo. En serio en que estaba pensado la gentes al poner ese apodo tan estúpido hubiera preferido que lo llamará el mocoso kyubi al menos eso no lo importaba.

Todo comenzó cuando el zorro atacó a la aldea, muchos lucharon contra el pero todo murieron, cuando todo creía que no había esperanza, había aparecido yondaime , todo empezaron a tener esperanza, después de una larga batalla, el yondaime le selló el zorro en su hijo recién nacido, como resultado se volvió el jinchuriki del kyubi, el yondaime ante de morir dijo al pueblo que lo viera como héroe.

La gente no tardó en verlo como un héroe al final, pero después que el consejo junto al resto se enteraron de que era un jinchuriki, lo vieron como la encarnación del zorro, después de un largo debate la mitad del los aldeanos y shinobis lo vieron como un héroe y un regalo del cielo,, mientra la mitad eran los ignorantes que lo veían como el mocoso kyubi, vivió toda su infancia en un orfanato.

Cuando cumplió a los 10 él fue salvado de los aldeanos ignorante que quería venganza , su salvador que usaba taijutsu y que gritaba juventud, siendo un niño tranquilo y sin mucha expresión se emocióno de ver como luchaban.

Desde ese día, el había jurado ser un shinobi para proteger a los inocente y poder pagar a su salvador por haberlo salvado, desgraciadamente para el descubrió que no podía usar su chakra debido al error que hizo el yondaime al sellar el kyubi con un sello casi completo pero de alguna manera hizo daño las bobinas de chakra , tiene chakra para mantenerse vivo pero no lo puede utilizarlo.

Cómo resultado ya no podría ser un shinobi, eso lo entristeció, pero el no se rendía, un día se encontró con un hombre que golpeaba a un maniquí, que gritaba juventud, el niño se emocióno al encontrarse con su salvador y después de agradecerle y decir sobre su fallido sueño de ser un shinobi, el hombre estaba tan conmovido que lloro abiertamente y le enseñó al niño usar taijutsu, con el tiempo el niño se volvía bueno, más tarde el hombre le dio al niño las notas del entrenamiento que pertenecía al maestro de su padre llamado saitama diciendo que eso lo ayudaría a realizar su sueño de ser un shinobi o ser un héroe.

Según sus notas tenía que hacer ese ejercicios básicos durante 2 años sin descanso y sin usar el chakra, había una advertencia de no entrenar 3 años o perdería el cabello que dejaría calvo y brillante.

El niño no le importó esa advertencia y se sometió a un estricto régimen de entrenamiento durante 3 años, consistía en 100 sentadillas, 100 flexiones, 100 abdominales y correr 10 kilómetros diarios alrededor se la aldea.

Después de 3 años tuvo resultado inesperado, su cabello rubio brillante se volvío blanco como la nieve y tenia una resistencia a niveles casi divino y su fuerza era tan fuerte que podía destruir las naciones elementales con solo un puñetazo, el niño inexpresivo se emocionó por eso y le enseñó sus avances al su abuelo adoptivo y a su salvador, cabe decir que al pobre hokage le dio un ataque al corazón al ver como su nieto adoptivo literalmente destruyó una montaña con solo su pequeño puño, su salvador también estaba sorprendido y no esperaba que el tuviera semejante fuerza. Tardaron media hora en tratar de revivir al viejo hokage usando un desfibrilador portátil, después de enterarse de que hizo su nieto adoptivo se asustó y le dijo al niño que ese entrenamiento le hizo el ser más fuerte del mundo shinobi, tan fuerte que ningún ninja clase s como itachi o el nivel de madara y hashirama puede vencerlo de un solo golpe, siendo el niño de 13 años que es se emocionó por eso.

El hokage hiruzen no le dio más remedio que hacerlo jounin clase s alto, pero el niño se negó y prefirió siendo un genin, cabe decir que estaba sorprendido el hokage y no le dio problema darle el título de genin.

con el tiempo se unió a un equipo con su auto proclamado rival sasuke uchiha (tiene complejo de Speed of Sound Sonic) y la fan de sasuke sakura haruno, su maestro era un hombre de pelo canoso que leía pornografia kakashi hatake.

Con el tiempo que iba con su equipo con sus misiones y aventura, el niño comenzó arrepentirse de ser poderoso, porque con cada enemigo que encuentra siempre terminaba muy rápido con un solo golpe, tanto fácil que lo aburrió hasta la muerte y su capacidad de sentir emociones se ha entorpecido considerablemente.

Naruto no lo sabía, pero sus hazañas para vencer enemigos fácilmente de un solo golpe algo a que muchos no podía hacerlo por sí mismo, los enemigos que Naruto había vencido eran ninjas clase s o nivel sannin algo que podía considerarse imposible considerando que el niño era un gennin.

Durante los exámenes chunin, el niño estaba emocionado para poder encontrarse con oponentes muy poderoso, el jinchuriki de la arena gaara era interesante, durante el exámenes se había encontrado con el sannin orochimaru, el sannin serpiente tenía una obsesión no tan sana con el niño por su capacidad de vencer a su enemigo de un solo golpe, cabe decir que el chico ignoro el deseo de orochimaru y los golpeó tanta veces porque el sannin siempre mudaba de piel, pero con cada golpe que le daba, el sannin comenzó a tener miedo del niño y huyó tan rápido como podía dejando a niño desanimado, kabuto al ver como su señor huí como un cobarde quedó muy tramado.

Después del bosque de la muerte comenzó con el mini torneos, el niño se decepcionó porque su oponente era kiba, su perro prefirió quedarse junto a su equipo y kiba siendo el presumido que era término tendido boca abajo en un cráter bajo la mirada aburrida de naruto ( imagina a yancha cuando perdió contra un saibaman).

Después de un largo entrenamiento de un 1 mes en cual consistía en dormir y ver la tele , finalmente el niño peleo contra neji, la peleo duro más porque es niño dejo que neji atacará con todo su arsenal pero sus golpe no le hacía nada a el y el peliblanco término la pelea con un uzumaki chop ( karate chop).

Después del torneo había comenzado la invasión del sonido y la arena, todo luchaba y gaara emocionado por pelear por derramar sangre se convirtió en un medio biju, a pesar de los devastadores ataque de arenas y aires, no le hacía nada el peliblanco lo cual término con un puñetazo que lo mando a estrellarse en la tierra, gaara preso del miedo y la ira se transformó en shukaku bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos, el peliblanco se mantenía calmado a pesar de eso y de un golpe de su pequeño brazo venció al arma invencible de suna bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos los shinobi de konoha, suna y oto, saidame, orochimaru y sus edo tensei también estaba sorprendido por lo que vio.

Gaara se encontraba al borde de la muerte y temía que el niño lo mataría, pero grande fue su sorpresa que el niño lo ayudó llevandolo al hospital y dijo que se sentía triste por como era el en realidad y le prometió ser su amigo, tan sorprendido estaba Gaara que lloro de felicidad y tristeza al saber que finalmente el niño le reconoció su existencia y lo ve como un amigo y no como un monstruo.

Los invasores se cagaron de miedo al ver como un simple niño de 13 años había vencido a un biju de un solo golpe a pesar de esa apariencia no tan intimidante, todos había huido de miedo de aquel niño.

Orochimaru no quería quedarse mucho tiempo y desactivo sus edo tensei y huyó junto a sus guarda espalda , el sabia que si se quedaba más tiempo, el niño lo encontraría, así el responsable de la invasión huyó dejando a un cansado hokage atrás.

Después de unas semanas después de la fallida invasión, el niño fue nombrado como el héroe de konoha por detener la invasión y derrotar al shukaku, más tarde la aldea de suna envío una firma de alianza por haber traicionado su alianza y envío a Gaara como un representante para evitar una enemistad entre aldea, la razón era que no quería ir a la guerra porque había perdido a su hokage ( otra razón es naruto lo destruiría si quiere).konoha no le dio más remedio que aceptar de nuevo esa alianza con la condición que el jinchuriki de suna viva en konoha. Suna no le importó esa condición y lo cumplió, Gaara estaba feliz de poder quedarse a vivir en la aldea donde vive su mejor amigo.

Muchas cosas a pasado, desde que la invasión fallida, el niño sin saber que sus acciones le hizo el ser más codiciado del mundo, orochimaru lo quería para su futuros experimento, akatsuki lo quería como un arma para la paz, infierno la aldea de kunoichis lo quería en su aldea para que el niño le diera fuerte hijos por sus genes, kumo quería hacer todo lo posible para tenerlo en sus filas, lo mismo con iwa y kiri.

Incluso en la tierra de uzushiogakure había creado un culto donde lo adoran como a un dios y se hacen llamar seguidores de dios uzumaki. Incluso la gentes le puso en el libro bingo y le puso el apodo de uke de un solo puño y su rango de peligro era clase X.

Hasta que un día aparece un ser de otro mundo que quería luchar contra seres poderoso lo puso sus ojos en el niño, el niño se llamaba phantom , phantom había llegado a la aldea de konoha y sin previo aviso peleo contra la hokage tsunade y a todos los ninjas incluso contra los 12 novatos, todos había caído contra phantom, muchos intentaba vencerlo pero el niño era demasiado rápido y demasiado fuerte para ellos, y la gentes rezaba que llegara naruto para frenar la pelea, el ex rubio se encontraba comiendo ramen en ichiraku mientra los ninjas se partía el culo peleando contra ese individuo desconocido.

Después de terminar de almorzar su ramen, naruto se encontró con phantom que tenia su pies sobre un kiba inconsciente boca abajo sobre un cráter( de yamcha otra vez sobre su derrota).

Naruto no le importó lo que paso aquí y le pregunto que hacía, phantom le dijo que estaba luchando con oponentes fuerte, Naruto confundido dijo porque, phantom le explico su motivo porque.

Al parecer phantom venía de otro mundo y dijo que estaba muy aburrido que viajó a otros mundo para pelear con enemigos fuerte, si sus batallas era aburridas destruía el mundo si no lo hacía divertir, phantom le explico sobre una profecía sobre un hombre que podría hacerle pelear con todo sus poder, al parecer phantom vio el enorme poder que poseía ese niño inexpresivo y le reto a una pelea.

Naruto lo aceptó sin problema y se alejaba hasta llegar a un templo donde vivía phantom, al parecer phantom tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejilla y expreso su deseo de hacerlo su mascota porque naruto era adorable con esa mirada inexpresiva.

Naruto se encontraba callado y dijo pervertido y así se desató la pelea de titanes.

Phantom luchaba con toda su fuerza lanzando una andanada de golpes cubiertos de electricidad, naruto sólo se cruzaba de brazos en forma de X aguantando tantos golpes con mucha facilidad, phantom no se rendía aún y termino con un puñetazo potente que lo hizo retroceder atrás, naruto se detiene y de repente aparece phantom y lo golpea con una fuerza tremenda que lo hizo incrustarse en el suelo, phantom no termino aún y soltó un poderoso pisotón sobre la cabeza del pequeño de 13 con una fuerza que podría causar un terremoto, naruto pronto saca su cabeza del cráter y lo mira a phantom con una mirada aburrida, phantom lo agarra del cuello de la camisa de naruto y comienza a girar para luego lanzarlo contra la pared de muro con una fuerza colosal que término pegado en la pared, naruto a pesar de eso no se inmutaba ni en lo más mínimo.

Phantom reunió mucho poder eléctrico en sus manos creando una esfera masiva de electricidad, tenia la potencia de una mini bomba nuclear y lo arrojó contra naruto que se quedó viendo la esfera de electricidad acercarse.

 **-Electric catastrophe.-** murmuró phantom y la masiva esfera explotó en un enorme explosión eléctrica que destruyó el templo, pronto cuando la explosión termina, reveló el templo hecho ruinas, había llamas por todos partes, en el escombro sale naruto ileso pero su ropa tenía rasgadura y suciedad como si fuera daño.

Ahora lo ves humano soy invencible, así que rindete, estuve en mucha batalla y se como terminará el resultado.-dijo phantom asegurando su victoria hasta que el pequeño naruto con una mirada aburrida lo interrumpió.

-cállate.-lo callo el pequeño peliblanco.

-uh'.-phantom estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo su rival.

-bla, bla, bla, ya oír suficiente, terminaste? .-dijo naruto muy serio con esa mirada inexpresiva.

Pronto phantom se rodeo de electricidad de color rojo haciendo que su pelo se vuelve espigado.

-No todavía, vera la ira de un dios **Godspeed!.-** grito phantom y con una velocidad de la luz aparece frente de naruto con un puñetazo al rostro que libera una viga se rayo carmesí, naruto siendo derribado termina siendo golpeando por unas ráfagas de millones de golpes cortesía de phantom que viajaba a la velocidad de la luz atacado todos a la vez.

Pronto phantom lo agarra por el tobillo y lo lanzó al suelo quedando un cráter en tamaño de una ciudad y pronto reunión todo la cantidad a cantidades épicas de electricidad carmesí y aterriza al centro del cráter y golpea a naruto en el pecho.

 **-Volt hammer.-** grito phantom y pronto naruto estuvo atrapado dentro de un domo de electricidad que giraba en todas direcciones, pronto el domo se dispersa revelando al ex rubio todavía acostado en el suelo con una mirada aburrida, al parecer ese golpear no le hizo sentir nada.

Pronto aparece phantom y lo vuelve agarrarlo por el tobillo y comenzó a girar como si fuera un mini huracán y termino con arrojar al niño al cielo, al ver como seguía en el aire phantom cargo tanto poder como podía y se lanzó hacia naruto.

 **-Ray spear.-** grito phantom aplicando un poderoso rodillazo en el vientre de naruto y con fuerza lo mando lejos del cielo.

 **En la luna**

El niño término chocando contra la superficie se la luna que hizo un gran cráter en tamaño de una casa y levantando el polvo, cuando el polvo se dispersó reveló naruto con una mirada densa que miraba al planeta tierra , pronto el ex rubio se levantó perezosamente y miró de un lado a otro hasta ver un castillo flotante en la luna, naruto podía ver a un niño de pelo blanco y ojos verde mirando por la ventana con una mirada sorprendida( toneri).

Naruto sólo saludo con su mano , el niño solo lo saludo torpemente y luego naruto comenzó a sentir el aire irse y se cubrió su nariz inflando sus cachetes, pronto naruto miro la piedra en el piso y lo agarro y comenzó a mirarla detenidamente como la podrá flotaba, el niño asintió y tiro la piedra a un lado y se salto hacia el planeta tierra dejando un cráter y al niño sorprendido atrás.

El niño dentro de la fortaleza dijo a su padre que se encontraba leyendo tranquilo un pergamino.

-Papá.-dijo el niño peliblanco.

-Si toneri?.-dijo su padre que no quitaba la mirada en el pergamino.

-creo que dejaré ese plan de conseguir el tenseigan y de destruir la tierra porque parece que no es necesario.-dijo el niño con una mirada sin emoción después de ver lo que hizo ese niño de su edad.

-hmm...que bueno hijo, comenzaba a preocuparme de que té volvería igual a a su madre hijo.-dijo el hombre feliz .

 **Mientra tanto en la tierra**

Phantom se encontraba cansado, había usado todo su poder en un 90% de su poder y se había maldecido de haber exagerado el ultimo ataque ya que mando a su futuro mascota al cielo aún que tenia que admitir, su enemigo tenía una resistencia más allá de lo humano, fue capas de soportar todos sus ataques devastadores, pronto Phantom se iba a ir a su mundo, pero ante tenía que destruir ese mundo, porque probablemente su enemigo este muerto.

-bueno al final fue decepcionante, ni siquiera me dio un golpe, bueno voy a destruir ese mund...-el no pudo terminar de hablar ya que naruto aterrizó aún lado creado una explosión y una onda de choque que apagó todas las llamas que había alrededor de la ruinas.

Naruto se levantó y miró feliz a Phantom.

-Volví.-dijo simplemente naruto.

Phantom se encontraba muy sorprendido y un poco enojado, pronto se lanza hacia el ex rubio para derrotarlo por una vez por toda.

-ese chico me obliga ir con todo.-dijo Phantom y desapareció en un parpadeo y luego aparece atacando a naruto en todas direcciones, el uzumaki se cubrió sus brazos para resistir de nuevo, naruto se había cansado de eso y golpea con un puñetazo a Phantom levantado una onda de choque de destrozo el suelo debajos de ellos, Phantom al recibir el golpe escupe sangre y sale volando hacia atrás patinando.

Pronto Phantom se detiene y mira a naruto con emoción.

-así se hace uzumaki naruto!.-grito phantom. -dame más, estimula mi existencia.-grito emocionado phantom.

Pronto aparece naruto con el puño preparado y lo ataca.

 **-consecutive normal punches.-** dijo dijo naruto lanzando una andanada de golpes que hizo que phantom estallará en un destello de rayos, pronto los destellos se vuelve al unir formando un cuerpo hecho de electricidad.

-será mío, si no puedo tenerte, nadie lo tendrá, voy a enviar a este mundo directo al infierno.-grito phantom reuniendo cantidades gigantesca de energía eléctrica.

Naruto aún se mantenía quieto esperando su enemigo lanzar su as bajo la manga.

Pronto phantom levantó su mano sobre su cabeza creando una enorme esfera de electricidad comprimiendo y luego lo apuntando al uzumaki.

- **Final ray sphere.-** grito phantom disparando una haz gigante de energía eléctricas carmesí directo al ex rubio que solo miraba muy aburridamente.

-en ese caso prepararé unas de mis mas poderoso técnicas.-dijo Naruto apretando su puño con fuerza.

 **-serious punch.-** dijo Naruto lanzando un puñetazo extremadamente poderoso contra la viga de rayo, en el momento en el que el pequeño puño de naruto hizo contacto con la viga hizo que al alrededor se iluminará en un potente luz blanco, cuando desapareció la luz no se encontraba naruto y ni phantom, el cielo estaba abriendo un especie de brecha que cerraba lentamente.

 **-Remandante: (día actual) -**

"Mierda, ¿acaso este niño cayó del cielo?" Una mujer joven de 17 años preguntó con un tono sorprendido mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Podrías ver el agujero en las nubes que este niño cayó cuando se estrelló. Tenía el pelo rubio ondulado largo y los ojos brillantes de color lila. Estaba de piel clara, y se encontraba a unos 5'8 "Ella llevaba un top amarillo revelador, sólo hizo algo más modesto por su chaqueta de cuero marrón, pero su estómago y la división eran los dos todavía en exhibición. Una capa de la cadera sobre ellos, así como botas de cuero largas encendido.

Nunca en su vida, Yang Xiao Long creía que viviría para ver el día que vio a un niño caerse del cielo y golpear el suelo delante de ella.

Estaba en un cráter, y su pecho podía verse moviéndose, sip al parecer estaba muy dormido.

¿Qué durabilidad hizo este pequeño tío?

-¿Un fauno? Exactamente lo contrario de Yang pensó mientras caminaba y se deslizó hacia abajo en el cráter para ir a examinar al niño. Tenía el cabello largo y ondulado y la piel pálida y oliva, con sorprendentes ojos amarillos. Ella tenía una mini top blanca con un paño negro alrededor de su sección media, su estómago también visible. Cuando Yang era de pecho grande, era más moderada, pero también era más musculosa. Llevaba pantalones cortos blancos y largas medias negras y púrpuras, y botas negras.

Mientras que Yang tenía guanteletes, activo, alrededor de sus muñecas, ella (Blake Belladonna) tenía una espada enfundada en una cuchilla en su espalda.

También tenía un pequeño arco en la cabeza, similar a las orejas de gato.

"Hey Blake, no piensas ... Oh, él es un Fauno ... ¿Zorro o Gato?" -preguntó Yang mientras seguía a Blake, que ya no estaba en estado de shock.

Sí, se sorprendió de estar a pocos metros de donde un chico se estrelló contra el suelo, pero parecía lo bastante normal.

-¿No le importa que sea un Fauno? -preguntó Blake con cierta sorpresa. Ella ya estaba al lado del muchacho, y pudo ver que estaba herido. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que se estrelló entre los árboles antes de golpear el suelo, el hecho de que su ropa estaba en harapos era de esperar. Sus ropas apenas podían ser llamadas así en este punto. Él llevaba un montón de naranja. "De todos modos, creo que podría ser un Fox Faunus ... su rostro me hace pensar en el zorro, las marcas de bigotes solo lo hacen más obvio, ayúdame a tratar sus heridas". Blake le dijo a Yang mientras arrancaba la chaqueta naranja del chico y empezaba a rasgarla en pedazos.

"Él tiene una bolsa, voy a ver si lleva médico ... Él es sexy sin camisa." Yang señaló al azar cuando vio a Blake quitarse la camisa y usar la chaqueta rasgada para detener el sangrado de pequeños cortes diferentes. Blake alzó una ceja a Yang, que estaba observando a un joven de 13 años como máximo.

-¿Eres shotacon? -preguntó Blake, vacilante, mientras se movía frente al chico para protegerlo de Yang.

...

"No, quiero decir, él es súper magra, y no tiene exceso de grasa corporal, es también como músculo puro, para su edad esto debe ser imposible, eso es estoy diciendo, como un niño es sexy, Pero un poco demasiado joven ... tal vez e años, ya sabes, cuando crezca ". Yang habló rápidamente para tratar de negar cualquier vibración de tipo shotacon que ella emitiera. Lo decía de la manera más neutral posible.

El muchacho tenía un gran cuerpo del que ella misma estaba celosa, la demandó por ser celosa de ver un cuerpo fino.

Blake le arrojó la bolsa y Yang la abrió y la arrojó al suelo.

Sólo busca cosas médicas. Blake le dijo a Yang, aunque admitió que el chico tenía una cantidad grande e imposible de tono muscular para su edad. Al mismo tiempo, ella también declararía que era un niño lindo, aunque estaba más preocupada por su salud.

"Pedazos de papel ... cosas de daga de ninja ... un mono verde ... una máscara blanca? Esos ninjas que arrojan cosas de estrella ... una cosa vieja de la perilla de la manera ... bolso de la rana ... ¿Este niño un ninja?" Yang preguntó con un resoplido al pensar en los ninjas existentes. Le encantaba jugar a los ninjas, era una de sus series de juegos favoritas.

Blake puso los ojos en blanco.

Ninja ¿En naranja? Debe ser un niño ninja si podía tirar de usar naranja y escabullirse. Dicho esto, él tenía un traje verde, así que tal vez éstos eran sólo su ropa civil o lo que sea.

Blake giró la cabeza y vio que Yang llevaba la máscara sobre la cara.

"Pon eso de vuelta, no es tuyo." Blake le dijo a Yang, mientras empezaba a estirar el mono, y vio que se estiraba MUCHO.

"Santa mierda es esta cosa transpirable, y elástica. Este es el tamaño de un tamaño real para todos ... No le importaría si yo ... prestado, ¿verdad?" Yang preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba el mono.

Blake se lo arrebató.

"No robarle, es un fauno, ¿crees que su vida no es lo suficientemente dura sin que le roben sus cosas?" -preguntó Blake con una mirada oscura. Yang alzó las manos en señal de entrega, sabiendo que estaba luchando una batalla perdida aquí. Si ella respondía, suena como un racista, o suena como un ladrón.

No hay buenas opciones para tener allí.

Miró hacia atrás las cosas que dejó caer de la bolsa, y ella miró los pedazos de papel con una ceja levantada.

Símbolos extraños.

-¿Qué crees que hace esto? -preguntó Yang mientras agitaba el papel. El muchacho tenía un montón de copias de este mismo papel, así que no había ningún daño en tomar este.

Blake estaba un poco ocupado desnudando al chico a sus boxeadores y vendando su cuerpo usando su ropa como vendajes. Ella agarró el mono, tendría que hacer por la modestia del chico después de que se dirigió a su ...

Eso no es natural. Blake señaló cuando vio algo ... raro.

Sus pequeñas heridas estaban humeantes, se cerraban y curaban a un ritmo mucho más rápido que cualquier cosa que el aura pudiera hacer. Su cuerpo, e incluso la sangre en su cuerpo, estaba siendo restaurado de nuevo a la salud completa con bastante rapidez. Las magulladuras tardaban un poco más en sanar, pero en pocas horas incluso aquellas serían completamente curadas también.

Yang levantó una ceja.

"... ¿Un Semblance ?, ¿Tal vez una Semblance pasiva, como Regeneración o algo así?" -preguntó Yang con los hombros encogidos.

Era raro, pero no inaudito, que los niños pueda averiguar lo que su Semblence fue después de todo.

Blake se quitó las vendas y empezó a poner el mono en el chico, y cuando terminó notó que lo abrazaba con fuerza. Afortunadamente, ella nunca se quitó los boxeadores, así que a pesar de que ella lo despojó, él sería capaz de estar agradecido por el hecho de que no vio nada que él podría no querer que ella vea.

Yang guardó sus cosas en su mochila y guardó el papel que estaba tendiendo.

"Hey Kit, despierta." -dijo Blake mientras le palmeaba suavemente la mejilla unas cuantas veces, para despertarlo suavemente.

Yang levantó una ceja.

"¿kit?" -preguntó Yang, y Blake giró los ojos.

"Los niños Cat Faunus son gatitos, Fox Faunus son Kits. Esto es lo único que sé llamarlo, ya que no sabemos su nombre". Blake dijo, antes de que suspirara cuando el chico no dio ninguna señal de despertar de su sueño.

-Su nombre es Naruto. -dijo Yang señalando la billetera de froggy. "Eso, o Saifu ... Creo que esto podría decir" Wallet de Naruto ", pero no estoy seguro ... soy una mierda en este idioma". Dijo Yang señalando la etiqueta en la parte delantera de la billetera, con el nombre de Naruto grabado en ella.

...

"Naruto ... como en Narutomaki, el ingrediente de ramen?" -preguntó Blake en un tono apagado. Casi todo el mundo sabía lo que era ramen, era bastante fácil de pagar los alimentos para las personas sin familias para comprar. Blake muchas veces compraría ramen, ya que era barato, lleno de calorías para mantenerla energizada, y era fácil de personalizar. Era una cuestión simple poner el atún en el ramen, y tenerlo todavía buen gusto.

Yang se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué era Narutomaki, sabiendo que Saifu quería decir billetera, y que si eso significaba cartera, la otra palabra tenía que ser su nombre.

Blake se levantó y lo llevó sobre su espalda.

"Vamos a buscar una reliquia ... ¿Oíste a una chica gritando?" -preguntó Yang con una ceja levantada cuando se escuchó un fuerte grito femenino en la zona. Yang podía ver las ruinas que tenían las reliquias sobre ellos desde su ubicación actual, y una vez que consiguieran una, se harían con su prueba.

Luego llevan a Naruto al hospital para tratar de ver si tenía una familia.

 **Mientra con phantom**

En una isla desierta estaba en un gran cráter phantom, el se levantó a dura pena, su estado estaba peor, había sangre en toda parte de su cuerpo, con cortes y moretones, su hakama desgastada hasta la rodilla mostrando su pies descalzo.

-donde estoy.-pensó phantom mirando el lugar con una mirada aburrida buscando señal de vida y luego miro al cielo, había un desgarro en el cielo y llego a conclusión.

-ya veo, el choque de mi final Ray sphere y su técnica hizo que abriera la brecha dimensional enviando a nosotro a un mundo desconocido.-pensó phantom en su mente.

-bueno no importa, se que el esta en ese mundo ahora, lo encontrare y lo haré mi mascota, nadie podrá detenerme.-se dijo a sí mismo phantom caminando a un rumbo desconocido.

Mientra que en una fortaleza desconocido aparece en el trono salem la reina de los grimm.

-muy pronto ese mundo será mío y todos se arrodillaran ante mi, nadie podrá detenerme jajaja.-hizo una risa malvada salem mientra miraba la luna destrozada y el cielo rojo.

Final del primer capítulo.

Nota del autor: espero que le gusten ese fic je je je depende de ustedes si quiere que siga haciendo más capítulos de eso, una cosa la apariencia de phantom es de killua zoldyk, la personalidad de naruto es similar al de kanna kamui de kobayashi san dragon maid, busque en Google y sabrá por que.

Bye bye amigos


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota del autor** : Hola chicos y chicas, como están, bienvenido a mi fic, bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo de el hijo de belladonna de un puñetazo.

Cómo siempre, mucha gracia por estar al otro lado de la pantalla y espero la verdad que pasemos un buen rato aquí conmigo.

Vaya no esperaba que todo le hayan gustado mi fic, primer capítulo y ya son 5 favoritos, no sólo eso también 6 follow y 4 comentarios, gracia por apoyar ese nuevo fic.

Espero que les gusten el segundo capítulo, será divertido leerlo.

Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios del primer capítulo.

 **-Bladetri** : gracia por el like amigo, créame seguiré con ese trabajo.

 **\- Xirons20:** gracia Xirons 20 por supuesto que habrá más de esto amigo y será todo de risa ja ja.

 **\- Godseater28** : gracia por comentar que mi nuevo fic tiene futuro, si se que hubos algunos errores pero pude corregir y quiero decir que el personaje es yang es mujer , búscalo en Google yang rwby y verá como es.

 **\- ice devil 80:** no era necesario tanta maldad pero gracia por leer mi fic ja ja.

Bien espero que le gusten el segundo capítulo.

 **Capítulo 2 primer asesinato con un estornudo.**

Ambas chicas y un niño que estaba dormido en la espalda de Blake , caminaba a paso moderado por el bosque, Blake sabía que ese bosque no sería seguro para ese tierno niño que estaba dormido en su espalda, ella estaba todo el tiempo en guardia en caso de que un grimm atacará por sorpresa, no tenia que preocuparse ahora ya que su compañera yang esta a su lado en caso de que algo saldría mal.

A veces se preguntaba a si misma cómo un niño tan adorable había terminado cayendo del cielo y aterrizando de cabeza en un bosque infectados de criaturas más letales del mundo llamado grimms.

También que yang tenía razón acerca del físico que tenia ese niño albino, como era posible que ese niño que tiene como 10 o 12 años tuviera un físico que pondría a los más demás hombres a la vergüenza, ella podría sentir el cuerpo del chico, a pesar de tener un cuerpo infantil y una mirada que grita ternura tenía el cuerpo de un soldado endurecido.

Probablemente ese niño estuvo entrenando excesivamente desde una edad temprana para tener esa clase de cuerpo.

Y el hecho de que ese niño haya sobrevivido una caída que podría matar a cualquiera , excepto los cazadores, probablemente el niño uso el aura para amortiguar la caída pero la caída debió dejarlo inconsciente, en su mente Blake se aliviaba de que el niño haya sobrevivido.

-oye Blake, cuanto falta para que lleguemos a la ruinas, mis pies están cansado.-se quejaba la rubia mientra que Blake todavía no quitaba la mirada del camino.

-dentro de poco llegaremos yang, tiene que aguantar.-hablo Blake mirando de reojo al niño para ver si sigue dormido.

\- bueno, supongo que esperare, por cierto como es que ese niño término cayendo del cielo y mucho meno sobrevivir a esa caída.-dijo yang mirando al niño dormido con curiosidad, yang tenía que admitir que ese niño era mas lindo que su perro zwei y que es mas joven que su pequeña hermana bebé ruby.

-no se tampoco yang, pero de seguro el tuvo entrenamiento desde una edad temprana y probablemente sepa usar el aura, eso explicaría como sobrevivió a una caída.-respondió Blake a la rubia luchadora.

\- ese niño es mucho más joven que ruby, no puedo imaginar que clase de entrenamiento pudo hacer para llegar a ser como esta. -dijo yang mirando el camino.

-de seguro es porque ese niño es un faunu y probablemente fue tratado injustamente, si fuera así creo que eso explicaría porque había entrenando, era para sobrevivir en ese mundo lleno de prejuicios.-dijo Blake con calma, pero en su interior estaba lívido de irá, Blake odiaba con pasión a la gentes racista a los faunu, por gentes como esta hizo que white fang los viera como terroristas.

-si tiene razón, es realmente estúpido odiar a los faunus sólo por ser más fuerte que los humanos y por tener apéndices extras.-dijo yang con una mirada cansada, en serio que tenia fe malo eso.

\- al meno espero que nuestro pequeño gatito junior no lo tuvo peor.-dijo la luchadora con Blake asintiendo su cabeza.

-espero que no yang.-dijo Blake mirando con una mirada suave al niño que seguía dormido sin una preocupación en el mundo.

De repente se escuchó un grito en el cielo y Blake miro al cielo y dijo.

\- yang .-dijo Blake mirando el cielo con una mirada indiferente.

-si? .-dijo la rubia luchadora con una mirada entrecerrada en el cielo en busca de donde vino el sonido.

\- no es tu hermana que esta cayendo del cielo? .-preguntó Blake al ver como ese desenfoque rojo iba cayendo a más velocidad.

\- ruby! ..tranquila hermana voy atraparte.-grito yang poniendo sus brazos en lo más alto para atrapar y evitar que su pequeña hermana se lastime.

-yanggggg! .-grito ruby esperando que su hermana mayor lo atrapará, como si fuera en cámara lenta aparece en chico de 17 pelo rubio y ojos azules que vestía con una sudadera negra y pantalones azul y una armadura blanca que choca contra ruby y ambos termina estrellando al árbol.

Mientra que eso pasaba, en los arbusto sale un oso grimm que muere al recibir una explosión de color rosa y cae muerto, en su espalda cae una chica que tenia 17 pero su altura puede ser baja, cabello anaranjado, tenia unos lindo ojos color verde y usaba una ropa blanca con un recorte en forma de corazón en el pecho, una falda rosa y un peto de metal en su torso, con una larga pierna expuesta y unas zapatilla rosas.

-aww se murió.-hizo un puchero chica mirando el cadáver del grimm, pronto aparece detrás del oso un chico de 17 pelo negro largo con un mechón rosa y llevaba una camiseta china verde con marcas en ellas y pantalón largo ligero, al parecer estaba casando de correr.

\- Nora...nunca vuelva hacer eso.-dijo Ren tratando de reunir aire para hablar, había corrido mucho para evitar que su amiga de la infancia cometiera suicidio, desgraciadamente Nora estaba ignorandolo.

-saludo, soy Nora , me gusta los panqueques y a Ren mi mejor amigo.-dijo Nora alegremente saludando a una sorprendida Blake y a Yang.

\- oh...seguro...soy Blake.-dijo Blake un poco torpe, estaba sorprendida de lo que esa chica hiperactiva .

\- soy yang...ahora si me disculpa iré por mi hermana.-hablo Yang que camino hacia el árbol en busca de su hermana.

-Nora! .-grito Ren haciendo que Nora se riera por su amigo.

-ja ja si Renny.-dijo la chica hiperactiva con una sonrisa alegre.

-acaso esa chica acabó montando un grimm.-pregunto Blake retóricamente.

Mientra tanto en el árbol tanto ruby y jaune se había caído del árbol y ruby se levantaba a dura pena y se encuentra con su hermana mayor yang.

\- ruby! .-exclamó yang abriendo sus brazos para abrazar a su hermana.

-yang .-grito emocionada ruby corriendo hacia donde esta yang para abrazarla.

-Nora! .-grito Nora apareciendo entre ruby y yang con u a sonrisa alegre.

Yang iba a decir algo pero de repente en los árboles sale una chica pelirroja que lucia como una guerrera espartana sale huyendo de un monstruo escorpión deathstalker.

-Jaune! .-grito pirrha mientra esquivaba las pinzas.

-pirrha!.-grito Jaune dispuesto a salvar a su socia.

Mientra que el resto miraba a pirrha huir de deathstalker con una mirada aburrida, Blake rompió el silencio.

-acaso ella corrió hasta acá con un deathstalker detrás de ella? .-pregunto Blake, mientra yang trataba de contenerse se gritar ya que estaba cansado de muchas cosas locas pero fallaba miserablemente.

-ya me encabroné, podrían todo tratar de relajarse por solo dos segundo, ante de que algo loco pueda pasar.-grito yang mientras que su cabello explotaba en llamas doradas y sus ojos lilas se vuelve rojo como la sangre.

Ya tenia bastante con el niño que cayó del cielo, y junto con todas las cosas raras que esta sucediendo.

Pronto el resto se mantenía en silencio para no enfadar a la rubia luchadora, tanto ruby como ren y Nora estaba mirando el cielo mientra que Blake mirara de reojo al niño que todavía seguía durmiendo a pesar del grito de su compañera.

-uhm..yang.-dijo ruby apuntando al cielo, yang miro donde apuntaba su hermana, en el cielo estaba una chica de pelo blanco de 16 vestida de temático blanco al parecer estaba manteniendo su agarre en la garra de un enorme Nevermore un cuervo gigante grimm en cual era un cruce de un cuervo con alas de buitre.

-Ruby! , como pudiste dejarme.-grito weiss en el cielo, ruby sólo se rascaba su cabeza nerviosamente.

-sólo dije salta.-era lo único que dijo ruby.

-estará bien.-pregunto Nora.

-esta cayendo.-ahora Blake hablo al ver la heredera schnee perder el agarré de su garra.

-seguro estará planeando su estrategia de aterrizaje.-dijo ruby tratando de sonar positivo.

-al parecer no, se está acercando a un mas.-dijo ren simplemente.

Jaune al ver que la chica se iba a caer, se salto con la intención de atraparlo, pero desgraciadamente Jaune se tropezó con una pequeña roca haciendo caer boca abajo, intento levantarse sólo para que weiss aterrize de trasero en la espalda del pobre rubio.

-urgh...-se quejo de dolor el rubio mientra que weiss miraba su uña.

-mi héroe..-dijo la chica de ropa temática blanco con sarcasmo.

-mi espalda...-se quejaba Jaune tratando de levantarse pero no podía.

El resto del grupo había visto eso y de repente aparece pirrha que fue derribada por la pinza del deathstalker.

-bien ahora la banda esta completa y ahora podemos morir junto.-dijo yang con sarcasmo evidente.

Mientra tanto naruto aún seguía durmiendo a pesar de todo el escándalo que paso, cierto el niño era un sueño pesado, estaba disfrutando mucho su sueño donde el estaba luchando contra una entidad incluso mucho más poderoso que el pero de repente el chillido de esa aves gigante hizo que naruto abriera un poco los ojos y parpadeo.

Donde estaba, lo único que recordaba es que estaba peleando contra ese molesto y raro enemigo, recordaba que el lanzaba un rayo de energía y el usaba su técnica más fuerte para terminar la pelea.

Ahora estaba en un lugar desconocido, y al parecer no estaba solo, estaba 8 ochos chicos que eran mayores que el, había 2 chicos y 6 chicas, era raro el estaba acurrucandose en la espalda de esa chica a que tenia el pelo negro largo, también vio 2 criaturas de aspecto siniestro, un enorme ave y un escorpión gigante.

-(donde estoy?).-pensó el uzumaki albino con una mirada soñoliento mirando como la chica se carga hacia el escorpión por si sola con ese enorme guadaña de aspecto mecanizado.

-no mientra yo pueda evitarlo.-grito ruby lanzándose hacia el monstruo, el niño estaba confundido de lo que dijo la chica, ella hablaba en un idioma que nunca escucho ante y lo mismo con los demás, pero a juzgar por lo que está pasando aquí parecía que los monstruos era los malos y los chicos eran los buenos.

El escorpión no se inmutó por eso y derribo con facilidad a la pequeña con su cabeza, la niña con la guadaña término siendo lanzada al grupo.

Pronto el chillido de esa molesta aves le atrajo la atención al pequeño ya que el fue el que le despertó su preciado sueño, había cosas que el pequeño odiaba, y unas de ellas es que le despierte cuando estaba durmiendo, el último idiota que lo hizo término enterrado de cabeza en el suelo y después de eso perdió la memoria producto del karate chop de naruto, desde ese día todo el pueblo entero se prometieron a sí mismo nunca molestar al pequeño cuando duerme.

Pronto la aves se lanzaba hacia el pequeño grupo que estaba preparándose, Blake se preparó para proteger al pequeño con su cuerpo, ella no iba a permitir que ningún grimm le lastimarán al pequeño faunu.

el grimm lanzó una lluvias de plumas contra el grupo, el brusco movimiento de Blake hizo que su cabello negro tocará la nariz del pequeño haciendo que naruto tenga ganas de estornudar.

\- aquí viene.-grito yang preparándose para esquivar esas mortales plumas que podría traspasar el concreto con facilidad, en este momento Blake se dio cuenta de que el niño se despertó y al parecer iba a estornudar.

\- aah...aah...chuu.-estornudo el pequeño haciendo que una poderosa ráfagas de vientos expulse esas plumas y algunas de ellas salió disparando y empalando al nevemore que ni tuvo tiempo de reaccionar , algunas plumas salió disparando y aterrizando en el bosque.

Todos estaba en shock, todos vieron como el cadáver del nevemore caía muerto, estaban demasiado sorprendido, ese niño con solo estornudar hizo que las plumas matará al nevemore.

-oh mi dios.-dijo weiss tapándose su boca con su mano, era inaudito que ese niño siendo incluso a un mas joven que su compañera fuera capas de hacer.

-no se si es algo que comí en el desayuno hizo que yo viera cosas.-comentó Ren mirando al niño con una mirada aburrida, si era un sueño quería despertar ya.

-ese niño de un solo estornudo mató a un nevermore.-exclamó jaune, se negaba ver lo que su ojos vio.

El resto se mantenía en silencio después de presenciar como un niño mató a unas de las especies de grimm más fuerte con un simple estornudo.

Blake se mantenía en silencio mirando al pequeño tratar de secarse su nariz con una de la vendas improvisada con una mirada aburrida, ella estaba sorprendida de lo que acaba de ver pero al mismo tiempo se alivio un poco ya que ahora sin ese nevemore no le daría problema al grupo, bueno excepto el deathstalker que seguía quieto después de presenciar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-Buenos dejando a un lado lo que acaba de pasar, creo que seria mejor para todo , que si matamos al deathstalker junto y recuperemos las reliquias, mientras mas rápido sea, más rápidos será salir de ese bosque de locura.-dijo Blake siendo la voz de la razón al grupo, el grupo asintió estando de acuerdo y se lanzaron hacia el deathstalker dejando a Blake mirando al pequeño que observaba como luchaba contra ese grimm con una mirada inexpresiva pero con poca emoción en su voz.

-woah.-dijo naruto con una mirada de poker con sus ojos brillantes de estrellitas.

Al ver esa expresión, Blake sentía las ganas de abrazar al pequeño por ser tan pero tan adorable, en serio con ese pelo blanco y ojos grandes azules lo hacía ver como si fuera un gatito.

Blake no lo sabía pero poco a poco se estaba comenzando a desarrollar instinto maternal hacia el niño.

Beacon no será el mismo con el pequeño en este mundo.

 **Fin del capitulo 2**

Nota del autor: espero que le hayan gustado ese capítulo Ahora pondré el omake

 **El peor día de Cardin.**

-maldita sea, no puedo creer que sea tan difícil encontrar esas reliquias.-dijo irritado un chico fornido con pelo castaño y una armadura pesada con una masa de guerra en su mano.

-Cardin no cree que vamos en el sentido contrario.-dijo su socio cuestionando la inteligencia de su compañero.

-cállate, se lo que hago.-el grito Cardin, pronto ambos escucharon unos ruidos al aire.

Pronto ellos no tuvieron tiempo de preguntar ya que unas lluvias de plumas que volabas directos a ellos, cuando el impacto término, dove , miraba a su alrededor en busca de su compañero sólo para encontrar a un Cardin tembloroso, al perecer Cardin estaba conteniendo las gana de llorar por que una pluma estaba a nos centímetro de su cabeza.

Dove observó con una mirada decepcionada como Cardin lentamente se orinaba a sí mismo en su pantalones dejando una enorme marcha de humedad en sus pantalones.

Bueno al menos estaba con vida, era mejor esa humillación que morir.

 **Fin del omake**

 **Nota del autor:gracias por leer mi capítulo de hoy y trataré de actualizar los capítulos como puedan ya que estoy pensando en que más hacer ahora espero que ustedes lo disfruten.**

 **Bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota del autor** :Hola chicos y chicas, como están, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo y divertido capítulo de hijo de belladonna, como siempre en un placer estar al otro lado de la pantalla y espero que pasemos un buen rato aquí conmigo.

Estoy bastante feliz como va progresando la historia y ahora mismo estoy por hacer el capitulo 3.

Una cosa en este capítulo agregaré un personaje oc que interpretará el papel del cyborg para el pequeño naruto, no será genos pero será un cyborg de batalla con más tecnología y habilidades.

Bien ahora mismo responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.

 **-bladetri** : gracia compa por el like, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo.

 **\- Xyrons28:** ja ja ja si, nunca vimos en el anime de one punch man sobre saitama estornudar, pero bueno en dragón Ball super, el dios de la destrucción con un solo estornudo destruyó un planeta entero, así no sería ningún problema que el pequeño prota pueda matar a un monstruo con un estornudo.

Te diré que en los próximos capítulo habrá mucha locura con el niño en beacon. Remanente ya no será el mismo con el naruto aquí.

Bien ahora vamos directo al punto, supongo que nadie sabe cual es el límite de naruto en término de poder.

Bien diré que naruto todavía no están tan fuerte al nivel de saitama ya que tiene como 13, pero es tan fuerte que nadie puede igualarlo en término de poder, resistencia y velocidad, mientra que los personajes de universo de rwby hay gentes más fuerte como salem, cinder, Adam, hazel, ozpin, Qrow y Raven.

Por no olvidar las 4 doncellas.

Pero todos ellos juntos no podría durar 5 segundo con alguien como naruto XD.

aquí pondré las estadísticas de naruto

Fuerza: continental, planetaria (depende si naruto es serio).

\- Velocidad: Hipersonica+, puede interceptar velocidades luz.

\- Resistencia: Planetaria, estelar+, resistencia física, mental y alma.( naruto es capaz de soportar algunos minutos en la luna)

\- Durabilidad: ilimitado capaz de soportar cualquier ataque de fuerza continental o planetario.

-Salto mejorado: Su incapacidad para volar se compensa en parte por su capacidad de usar su fuerza para saltar a grandes alturas y distancias. Su mayor hazaña, en este sentido, fue cuando saltó de la superficie de la luna y terminó en la Tierra en un punto específico.

-Persistencia de las imágenes: naruto es tan rápido que deja imágenes residuales al moverse a altas velocidades.

-Sentidos Sobrehumanos: Los sentidos de naruto van mucho mas allá de los humanos, siendo capaz de realizar un seguimiento de sus opositores extremadamente rápidos, como los de Phantom fácilmente. También parece haber desarrollado un sexto sentido; ser capaz de esquivar el peligro a pesar de que no lo haya visto.

\- Potencial destructivo: Continental, planetario ( si naruto fuera a ponerse serio sería capaz de destruir el mundo shinobi con uno o 2 puñetazos)

A pesar de su tierna apariencia, naruto es conocido en su mundo como el ser más poderoso de la naciones elementales, como resultado es catalogado como un dios en cuerpo de un humano.

-estado: jinchuriki: naruto es el jinchuriki del kyubi, por el cual es dotado por una enorme reserva de chakra y resistencia , pero debido al error que cometió el yondaime y padre de naruto, el pequeño perdió su capacidad de moldear chakra, pero siendo el jinchuriki tiene la capacidad de auto-regeneración por parte de su biju kurama.

Combinado con su monstruosa fuerza y una regeneración, naruto es considerado un dios en forma humana ( no exagero XD).

Espero que esa explicación sea suficiente para ustedes.

 **Capítulo 3 : la adopción y hola naruto belladonna**

Naruto se encontraba sentado en una mesa siendo observado por un hombre de pelo plateado, al parecer no estaba solo, lo había acompañado una chica que se llamaba Blake ( el no sabe el idioma pero sabe decir bien el nombre).el niño estaba pensando en cómo darle las gracias por cuidarlo cuando estaba inconsciente y también el sabia que fue ella quién limpios sus pequeñas heridas.

Mientra que ozpin estaba sentado en su escritorio enfocando sus ojos en el niño que lo tenía enfrente.

Ozpin era un director muy orgulloso y a lo largo de su carrera cuando fue un gran cazador, había visto muchas cosas en su vida como cazador y director, pero nada comparado lo que el y su directora adjunta vio, ozpin se había limpiados sus anteojos para luego ver el video como 5 veces.

Un niño faunu que aparece de la nada y con un simple estornudo había dispersado las lluvias de plumas del nevermore y por si fuera poco había matado al grimm con sus propias plumas.

tanto ozpin y Glynda estaba en shock lo que había visto por las cámaras de seguridad instaladas en el bosque esmeralda, el director había asumido que de sé trataba de un semblance que podía manipular el viento.

Pero la señorita Belladonna lo había dicho que solo el niño había estornudado. Algo raro y imposible que un pequeño estornudo fuera capaz de hacer algo semejante, pero el no negaría, el creía en muchas cosas que la mayoría puede interpretarse como un cuento de hadas.

El director había tratado de averiguar quién era ese niño y al parecer el no hablaba a su idioma y sabía que el niño no entendía su idioma tampoco, al menos la señorita Belladonna y la señorita Xiao long tenía la amabilidad de darle al menos la identidad del niño, su nombre era naruto y con lo que escucho de las 2, dijo que el niño había caído del cielo y termino aterrizando de cabeza en el bosque esmeralda.

A pesar del impacto, el niño había sobrevivido a una mortal caída, la señorita belladonna había dicho que el niño podría haber usado el aura para amortiguar la caída, esa podría ser cierto.

Había ordenado a Glynda de investigar todo lo relacionado con naruto como su lugar de nacimiento, familia, etc, pero Glynda no tuvo resultado.

No había nadie con el nombre de naruto registrado como cuidadano de cualquiera de los 4 reinos. naruto vino de la nada y no tenia familia.

Y además ozpin podía ver esos ojos que tenia el niño, eran tan puro y tan inocente, pero al mismo tiempo podía ver un gran poder en el niño.

Blake se mantenía en silencio observando a naruto mantener la mirada con el director y ella estaba preocupado de que sucederá con el chico, ella sabía que si el niño se irá a un lugar.

Estaba preocupada de que enviaría al pequeño al orfanato, ella sabía que el no será muy bien tratado debido a sus bigotes siendo herencia de faunu, con sólo pensar en eso le hervía sangre de rabia si eso pasará.

Además Blake había escuchado del directo hablar con la señorita Goodwitch sobre que naruto no tener ningún pariente, eso le entristeció mucho y sentía lástima por el pequeño.

-(tengo hambre).-pensó naruto al tocar su barriga, el se sentía un poco raro por que ese hombre de pelo canoso no quitaba la mirada de el, le hacía sentir incómodo como si fuera una nueva especie en descubrir.

Naruto sabía que ahora ya no estaba en su mundo, era bastante obvio, gentes con armas y criaturas hecho de sombras y huesos, además que hablaba en un idioma que nunca escucho ante, también está el hecho de que Phantom era de otro mundo y que era capaz de viajar a otros mundo, creo que eso explicaría eso.

Su pelea con el fue a tal grado que seguro el choque de su puño serio y la viga de rayo creo una brecha dimensional que término siendo absorbido hasta caer en un mundo diferente.

Ozpin vio que el niño acariciaba su estómago, al no entender su idioma podía ver que el tenía hambre así que se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a una pequeña nevera, sacó la leche y la bolsa de galletas y lo colocó en la bandeja y luego se dirigió hacia el duos.

-bueno por lo que veo, tiene hambre así que, aquí tiene.-dijo Ozpin dando la bandeja que contiene un plato de galletas con chispa de chocolate y un vaso de leche fría al niño.

Pronto Blake y Ozpin miraba como naruto comía las galletas como si fuera una pequeña ardilla con tranquilidad dando una imagen de ternura que mataría a cualquier mujeres de lo lindo que se veía.

-director...que pasará con el? .-pregunto Blake temiendo lo que pasaría con el chico a su lado, aun que fue pocas horas en conocer al chico, se había encariñado mucho con el y también había desarrollado instinto maternal hacia el.

-bueno señorita belladonna, por lo que vi hasta ahora, seria muy peligroso dejar al niño al cuidado de un orfanato, aun que no me crea, vi algo en el niño que hizo sentirme...nervioso.-dijo ozpin con sinceridad, no mentía, podía ver la postura de ese chico, a pesar de ser relajado podía ver el poder en sus ojos, sus sentido como cazador le gritaba que no enfrentará al pequeño que lo tiene en enfrente.

Ozpin siempre confiaba en su sentido ya que eso le salvo muchas veces, además habría posibilidad de que salem se entere de ese niño y pueda manipularlo para gobernar el mundo, los niños de hoy son fáciles de manipular y más si el no tiene familia, salem podría usar eso a su favor.

Blake no lo culpaba por lo que dijo el director, sabía que lo que hizo naruto con el nevermore estaba más allá de lo imaginable, que, ella vive en un mundo donde existe los faunus y que había gentes llamadas cazadores capaz de usar el aura, también había robots soldados y criaturas gigantes llamadas grimm, así que no sería raro que existiera un niño como naruto que mató a un nevermore con un estornudo.

-sería una pena que con tanto potencial que tiene, y no creo que pueda crecer en una preparatoria.-dijo el director, el sabia que la ley del consejo de vale lo obligaría a enviar a naruto a un orfanato.

La ley era definitiva, no sólo lo enviaría, al ser un faunu y también que no pueda hablar su idioma, haría que el niño se convierta en objetivo de intimidación de los demás niños, además el tenía un cuerpo que ningún niño de edad no debería tener.

El director realmente temía que el niño se convirtiera en objetivo de salem o cualquier que tuviera malos propósito,ya que algunos ya sabe como seducir niños.

Desconocido para ozpin, naruto era tan denso que no sabe lo que es el amor, toda su vida había entrenando su cuerpo que no se molesto en aprender otras cosas como el amor, la amistad, etc.

-Bueno señorita belladonna, supongo que es hora de que sepa, que el niño se irá al orfanato.-dijo el director, solo para que Blake exclamó.

-Qué! .-grito Blake, no quería que el niño se vaya a un orfanato, será tratado como un animal por los cuidadores.

-tranquila señora belladonna, hay una forma de que el niño se pueda quedar en beacon.-dijo ozpin pasando a Blake unos papeles, Blake lo recibe y leer con calma hasta que abrió los ojos sorprendido, tenia su firma en los papeles y al parecer tenía el nombre de naruto en esos papeles.

El otro conjunto de papeles se refería a Naruto, la información estaba llena correctamente, sólo la familia, el hogar y las cosas más triviales estaban vacías ... La caligrafía mostró que había sido Ozpin para llenar el papel, aunque había Ha estado trabajando en este papel cuando Naruto había estado "respondiendo" a las preguntas.

-¿En qué piensas llegar? -preguntó Blake con cierta sorpresa, aunque se estaba dando una idea.

-como podrá ver señorita belladonna, la ley me impide hacer algo por el niño, pero encontré una forma usando esos papeles, son papeles de adopción, con ella tu podría reclamar la custodia de naruto y obtener una educación aquí en beacon.-dijo el director mirando de reojo al niño que estaba bebiendo el vaso de leche con una mirada de poker.

-ya veo gracia director.-agradeció Blake, se sentía feliz, Blake deseaba tener una familia y esa era la razón por cual dejo al colmillo blanco porque sentía que no tendría un futuro ahí.

-que bueno que todo se soluciona, señorita belladonna, debe saber que es una enorme responsabilidad, criar a un niño y eso es algo que debe aprender, el niño estará bajo su responsabilidad y también estará contigo y con el equipo rwby.-dijo el director con una sonrisa.

-entiendo director, descuida daré mi mejor esfuerzo en criar y darle al niño el amor de una familia.-dijo Blake con una sonrisa poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de naruto consiguiendo su atención.

-por cierto señorita belladonna, tendrá días libres por 2 semanas, quiero que aproveche esas semanas para que le enseñe a naruto el lenguaje inglés y de paso conocerse el uno por el otro, Glynda y yo le proporcionaremos el dinero para que puedan comprar los materiales para sus estudios y también para sus ropas.-dijo el director al ver a naruto el estado lamentable de su ropas, si es que podría llamarlo como tal.

-bien, no te preocupes, el niño está en buenas manos.-dijo Blake después de firmar algunos papeles, había puesto su apellido en el papeles, era oficial ahora era naruto belladonna, su hijo adoptivo.

-muy bien señorita belladona puede retirarse, tengo trabajo que hacer.-dijo ozpin leyendo algunos papeles.

-gracia con su permiso.-dijo Blake llevando a naruto de la mano dirigiendo el ascensor.

Ozpin al ver el dúo madre e hijo bajar por el ascensor, el suspiro en su mente y sonrió por lo que paso.

"Una chica de ojos plateados, un chico de la familia Arc y un niño de 13 años con un gran potencial latente ... esto va a ser una clase muy interesante". Ozpin pensó mientras cerraba los ojos, y entonces sonrió para sí mismo.

Un muchacho que mató a un grimm con un estornudo con facilidad

Salem no iba a gustar eso.

 **Mientra tanto en un lugar desconocido**.

Había una persona caminando a través de un camino que estaba rodeados de animales muerto, esa figura tenía el pelo rubio y ojos celeste muerto sin brillo, su altura podía ser de 15 años, su cuerpo podría llamarse como máquinas, era un cyborg. No había oídos, sólo círculos en los lados de la cabeza del robot que tenía ventiladores dentro de ellos. La barbilla, el cuello y los costados de la cabeza tenían una cubierta blanca que se extendía hacia abajo. El torso del robot tenía una cubierta blanca que tenía la forma de una camisa con un cuello. Tenía una corbata negra alrededor de el, y cerca de la parte inferior del torso había pernos plateados redondeados.

En cada lugar donde los brazos conectados al torso, había conectores de plata. En esos conectores se veían protuberancias negras con revestimientos pulidos de plata y acero. Los bisetes de los brazos eran de acero plateado, y el resto de los brazos hasta los antebrazos estaban cubiertos de una capa blanca con líneas que bajaban por ellos. Los antebrazos eran brazales en negro, con lugares donde se abrían. Las manos eran blancas, con la punta de los dedos de plata.

Las piernas eran iguales, se veían las máquinas negras y plateadas que caían en las piernas plateadas y blancas. La parte superior de las piernas eran de plata, con el resto de ellos blancos. Parecían patas humanas con su forma, como la forma en que los brazos parecían humanos en forma. La única cosa equivocada era la falta de pies, en cambio terminaron con clavijas separadas.

Su nombre era dereck pero iba por el nombre del proyecto aegis, el primer robot anti-grimm creando con el propósito de erradicar a todos los grimm de la existencia, dereck solía ser un niño feliz en un pueblo feliz y vivía en paz, un día, una invasión de grimm invadió su pueblo, su familia y el pueblo entero había sido destruido, el había sobrevivido a esa invasión, pero sus heridas eran severas y graves, con esas heridas no viviría mucho pero cuando apareció un hombre con el nombre de ironwood .

Con el ayuda de un famoso científico experto en desarrollo tecnológico, le había creado un cuerpo de cyborg, con lo último en tecnología, había agregado un completo arsenal de armas pesadas como gatling doble, lanzadores de misiles rastreadores de calores, barrera de energía, cañón de plasma antimateria y por ultimo el rifle gigante baret 50 anti material con bala de aura capaz de traspasar cualquier cosa sin esfuerzo.

En otras palabras la academia atla había creado el cyborg definitivo.

Aegis tenía la misión de acabar con una especie nueva de grimm que destruía una ciudad y era su deber acabar con dicha amenaza.

Aún que esa misión le tomará 2 semana en encontrarla, pero valdría la pena acabar con ese grimm.

 **Fin del capitulo 3**

 **Espero que lo guste tanto como me gustó a mi**

 **Por cierto imagina a dereck aegis como aegis de persona 4 pero como una versión masculina.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota del autor:** Hola chicos y chicas, como están, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo del hijo de belladona de un puñetazo.

Cómo siempre, muchísimas gracia por estar al otro lado de la pantalla y espero la verdad que pasemos un buen rato aquí conmigo leyendo los mejores fic.

Bueno voy a responder los comentarios del capitulo anterior

- **Bladetri** : gracia por el like, espero que le gusten el nuevo capítulo.

- **Sumoner dante:** gracia bro, si es verdad que, como es posible que un anime de one punch man no tenga un crossover tan bueno con naruto o con rwby, bueno gusto mucho en el anime y en el manga, espero que le guste el capitulo 4.

\- **Xirons20** : me alegro que te hayan gustado el capitulo de hoy y créame, te llevará una sorpresa en el siguiente capítulo de hoy ja ja.

Hoy voy a publicar en capítulo 4 y espero que le gusten así que sin más demora, comencemos.

 **Capítulo 4 el estudio, el amor de una madre y el viejo amor de Blake.**

Vemos a naruto escribiendo tranquilamente concentrando en terminar la tarea con Blake ayudandole.

Blake se había tomado las molestia con ayudarle a entender el inglés comenzando con lo básicos como los nombres de los objetos como libros, lápiz, comida, etcétera.

Había pasado una semana desde que Blake adoptó a naruto y había hecho un esfuerzo en enseñar a su hijo adoptivo a hablar su idioma, los primeros días de la semana fueron un poco difícil, pero con el tiempo comenzaba a mejorar a paso lento, Blake estaba sorprendida de que naruto se las arreglaba para hablar un poco en ingles siendo sólo pocas palabras, era un avance.

Después de 5 días en aprender el lenguaje, Blake decidió comenzar a enseñar a naruto a escribir con el idioma en ingles, tal como esperaba todavía era difícil, pero al igual que hablar con el idioma inglés, había logrado escribir algunas palabras en ingles como: Hello, sorry , boored, entre otros.

Después del día 7 naruto había aprendido un poco de ingles, a pesar de no ser tan fluido , todavía se esforzaba.

-muy bien naruto, ahora dime como se dice eso? .-dijo Blake mostrado a naruto un libro de matemática.

-un...libro...-dijo naruto esperando haber respondido bien, solo para ganar una sonrisa de orgullo de Blake.

-bien así se hace, cada día está mejorando mucho naruto.-dijo Blake acariciando la cabeza de naruto como una madre hace por su hijo.

-gracia...mamá...-dijo naruto con una mirada de poker, aunque no admitiera, naruto le gustaba que su madre adoptiva le acariciaba su cabeza, le hacía sentir feliz y especial.

Después de 1 semana de estudiar, naruto sabía que Blake lo había adoptado y con el tiempo recibió mucho cariño por parte de ella, naruto se sentía feliz ya que desde niño deseaba tener una familia, pero no podía debido a su inmenso poder que lo hizo el ser más fuerte de las naciones elementales.

Cómo resultado había ganados numerosos enemigos desde una edad temprana y sabía que si le adoptará una familia, sus enemigos usaría eso a su favor, por eso prefirió su solitaria vida que involucrar a los demás, un sacrificio que había hecho hace mucho, y no se arrepentía de sacrificar su infancia por el bien de los demás.

-bien naruto ahora como se dice eso.-Blake pregunto mostrando una almohada que usaba ruby cuando duerme, era una almohada en forma de cachorro.

-hmm...perro..-dijo naruto haciendo que Blake suspire.

-no naruto, es una almohada, tal ves debí ser mas específica.-dijo Blake haciendo que naruto se entristecía.

-pero eso una mejora, sabe hablar un poco inglés y sabes algunas palabras, tal ves dentro se otra semana más y tal ves sea capaz de hablar y entender nuestro idioma sin ningún problema naruto, aprende rápido.-dijo Blake con orgullo haciendo que naruto tenga un rubor de vergüenza por recibir tanto elogio de su madre adoptiva.

-no ..es nada..mamá.-dijo naruto a paso lento para no confundir su idioma.

De repente se escuchó el rugido de una bestia y Blake supo que venía del estomago de naruto, al parecer tenía hambre.

-tiene hambre, no te preocupes, iré a la cafetería a traer algo para comer no tardó.-dijo Blake dejando la habitación para ir a la cafetería dejando a naruto escribir su tarea.

-gracia...mamá.-agradeció naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, naruto comenzaba a gustar ese nuevo mundo, al parecer era un mundo pacífico y no había mucha guerra, aunque no sabe mucho de ese mundo tal ves su madre le enseñe lo que ese mundo tiene para ofrecer.

 **-(te das cuenta que ya no estamos en la naciones elementales...naruto.).** -se escuchó una voz en su cabeza y naruto cerró los ojos y luego al abrirlo se encontró en una especie de alcantarillas y no la habitación del equipo rwby.

\- lo se, y no me importa eh? Kurami.-dijo naruto mirando de reojo al enorme bijuu que tenia detrás suyo.

-( **me llamo kurama! ! Joder , estuve contigo desde que naciste y lo menos que podía hacer es al meno es recordar mi nombre mocoso)**.-exclamó el zorro enojado, no le importaba si ese niño podía matar a todos de un golpe, pero era el kyubi por kami, tenia orgullo.

-oh lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderte.-dijo naruto con un tono aburrido, el zorro suspiro y dijo .

-( **suspiró ), no importa, ese mundo es interesante, a pesar de que ese mundo carecen de conflictos como las naciones elementales, al menos hay cosas interesantes no es así?** .-dijo kurama luego de ver a esos estudiantes combatir a las criaturas de oscuridad con armas exóticas.

-si tiene razón, no me importa muchas cosas, pero me gusta ese mundo, es tranquilo .-murmuró naruto recordando como yang lo hacía jugar video juegos con ella y con ruby y también estudiar con blake y con weiss.

 **-es por esa chica de pelo negro no?, no me diga que está encariñado con ella.-** dijo el zorro haciendo que naruto se ruborizó.

-no es mi culpa que ella fuera tan amable conmigo, casi nadie en mi mundo me ayudaba debido a mi poder y mi condición de jinchurikis.-dijo naruto con un tono triste recordando su solitaria infancia.

 **-también está el hecho de que sacrificaste tu vida y tu infancia para evitar que lastimen a los demás.** -dijo kurama haciendo que naruto se ponga serio.

 **-escucha mocoso, no te acostumbre demasiado, tarde o temprano nos encontraremos con ese enemigo que por su culpa terminamos aquí en primer lugar, si te las arregla para derrotarlo podremos volver a nuestro mundo mocoso.-** dijo kurama con una mirada sería.

-...no quiero volver, se que en mi mundo esta las personas que me apoyaron en todo, se que es egoísta pero me gustaría quedarme en ese mundo.-dijo naruto con un tono triste.

Kurama se mantenía serio y luego suspiro y dijo.

 **-bien naruto, no tengo problema con tu decisión, es tu vida y tus decisiones, solo hazlo que sea lo mejor para ti**.-dijo kurama cerrando sus ojos y largando a dormir.

Naruto se encontraba sorprendido y dijo.

-gracia kurami..-agradeció naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-es kurama mocoso, no me obligué a usar mis garras en ti**.-gruño el zorro con una mirada irritada.

-pero sabe que eso no funciona en mi, debí haber hecho caso a esa advertencia hace 3 años, se fuerte apesta.-dijo naruto con un tono deprimido.

 **-que tiene de malo que sea fuerte, muchos matarían por estar en tu lugar naruto**.-dijo el kyubi, aunque el zorro no quiere decirlo en voz alta, sabía que naruto era el ser más poderoso, sabía que sus colas destruiría montaña y provocar maremotos y terremotos, se sentía como una hormiga en comparación con naruto que era un dios, el niño si quiere podía causar el juicio final.

-es que soy tan fuerte, que independientemente con quien luche, no importa que tan poderoso sean las técnicas de mis enemigos me lancé, siento que conmigo lo veo como un chiste.-dijo naruto un poco serio.

-no importa cuantos enemigos derrote, en el fondo estoy tan aburrido que no puedo soportarlo.-dijo naruto soltando un suspiro.

- **ya veo, te siente aburrido, ya que ere tan poderoso que te aburre hasta la muerte no es así.** -dijo el zorro entendiendo a donde quiere llegar.

-si, siento que nunca encontrare a alguien que pueda luchar una batalla emocionante conmigo.-dijo naruto tristemente.

-además estoy celoso de ti y de los demás a mi alrededor.-admitió naruto tomando a kurama por sorpresa.

 **-porque naruto.-** dijo el zorro al ver como naruto miraba su puño.

-es que ya hace mucho tiempo, perdí la sensación de derramar una lágrima de derrota, o la increíble sensación de vencer una lucha en la que puedo apostar mi vida.-dijo naruto mirando su puño mientra que el zorro escuchaba atentamente lo que decía su anfitrión.

-esas emociones básicas y sensibilidades humanas, van desapareciendo día a día, y de la forma en que estoy ahora, dudo que no hay nadie que me haga sentir emocionado o que me irrite...-dijo naruto mirando a kurama con una mirada aburrida.

 **-woaoh...voy a hacer honesto contigo, es la primera vez que tu dice algo como esto...siempre supe que era un niño de pocas palabras, pero lo que dijiste, es algo nuevo, pero lo que dijiste no todo es cierto mocoso, no te olvide de ese tal Phantom, aparte de ese sannin serpiente, ese chico pudo aguantar más de su golpes, quien sabe tal ves el no rebelo todo su poder naruto.** -dijo kurama haciendo que naruto se sorprendiera lo que dijo el zorro.

-es cierto me había olvidado eso, si tal vez tenga razón...gracia kurama.-dijo naruto dando al zorro una pequeña sonrisa feliz.

 **-por supuesto mocoso, soy el gran kyubi y siempre tengo la razón, bien es hora de que vuelva a tu trabajo que siento que esa chica ya esta llegando**.-dijo el zorro cerrando los ojos.

-oh cierto gracia kurama, adiós.-dijo naruto desapareciendo del espacio mental.

- **mocoso insolente, aunque debo admitir que es muy interesante que el fuera mi anfitrión.** -pensó el bijuu cerrando sus ojos para dormir.

Naruto abrió los ojos y se encontró en la habitación del equipo rwby, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Blake que traía una bandeja de comida con una sonrisa.

-volví naruto, espero que te guste el ramen que traje para ti.-dijo Blake poniendo la bandeja en la mesa.

Naruto sonrió un poco y tocó los palillos y comenzó a comer, Blake se quedo observando con una sonrisa al ver a su hijo adoptivo comer tranquilo su cena.

-Bien naruto, mañana a la tarde iremos a comprar nuevas ropas para ti , porque dentro de otra semana comenzaremos con los básico de la tarea, esta bien con eso.-dijo Blake acariciando la cabeza de naruto con dulzura mientra el niño término de comer su ramen.

-si...gracia..por la comida mamá.-dijo naruto limpiando su boca con una servilleta de papel, con el tiempo que estaba con el equipo rwby, weiss había hecho su parte enseñando a naruto a tener buenos modales, era un hecho que weiss es estricta pero cariñosa ya que le ayudaba con la tarea también cuando Blake estaba ocupada.

-muy bien naruto tengo algo que decirte...-dijo Blake preparándose para decir a su hijo adoptivo sobre su mayor secreto, Blake había querido revelar su secreto a su hijo sobre su herencia faunus.

naruto se había terminado de comer y prestó atención a lo que su madre adoptiva iba a decir.

-que..es..mamá.-pregunto naruto muy curioso, Blake respiro hondo y sacó su arco de su cabeza revelando un par se orejas de gatos.

-lo que quería decirte...es que soy..una faunu naruto.-dijo Blake esperando una reacción de su hijo, pero naruto estaba confundido.

-...faunu? ..-dijo naruto confundido, el faunu era un término desconocido para el.

-no sabe lo que es un faunu? .-pregunto Blake un poco sorprendida, había esperado que naruto al meno supiera lo que es un faunu debido a sus marcas de bigotes, pero parecía que no.

-no...se. .que es un faunu.-pregunto el niño haciendo que Blake suspiraban.

-pobre niño, nunca supo porque fue tratado así debido a su herencia faunu.-pensó Blake muy triste al ver al niño no saber que es un faunu.

-faunu somos nosotros, y tu también.-dijo Blake apuntando su oreja y el bigotes de naruto a su hijo.

 **-(ella esta diciendo que los faunus son personas con rasgos de animales naruto)**.-explicó la voz de kurama en su cabeza,

-uh...tu y yo somos faunus..-dijo naruto mientra que Blake asiente.

-así es naruto, somos faunus.-dijo Blake poniendo su mano en el hombro de naruto.

-ah...entiendo..-dijo naruto haciendo que Blake sonríe sabiendo que su relación con naruto aumentará a un mas confianza.

-me alegro naruto, bien vamos a ver como a mejorado.-dijo Blake sacando unas cosas para enseñar a su hijo a nombrar los objetos para enseñar a hablar su idioma.

-..estoy ...listo...mamá.-dijo naruto sonriendo un poco.

Y así madre e hijo tuvieron la noche para estudiar y divertirse como nunca .

 **Mientra tanto en White fang**

Vemos en un cuarto desordenado y llenos de comida chatarra tirado en el suelo, pronto se escuchaba un llanto varonil donde venía de un hombre pelirrojo con una máscara blanco con detalles rojos, al parecer estaba en posición fetal.

-buaa, porque Blake...porque mi amor...creí que eramos el uno por el otro, buaa.-lloraba Adam taurus, el líder de White fang y al parecer estaba sufriendo por el abandono de su ex novia Blake desde que dejó White fang, había dejando un profundo vacío en el corazón de Adam.

-nunca debí aceptar el liderazgo de White fang, debí dejar a bones que lo hiciera.-pensó tristemente Adam, el pelirrojo nunca tuvo interés en ser el líder de White fang, aunque Adam deseaba la igualdad entre faunus y humanos, la mayoría de los miembros de su grupo ignoraba su órdenes y trabajaba para la humana llamado cinder.

-por culpa de esa mujer, mi Blake se fue, lo perdí todo por esa organización, no ganaré nada liderando a ese grupo, ni siquiera me escuchan en primer lugar.-pensó Adam, ya había tomado una decisión en cual terminaría traicionado a White fang.

-supongo que Blake tenía razón, los demás se deja llevar por los rencores del pasados y esa mujer lo sigue echando más leñas al fuego, se acabó voy a dejar ese lugar.-pensó Adam sacando su espada y su cosas, aunque le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma abandonar a White fang no conseguiría hacerlo cambiar sus mentes, no con esa mujer manipulandolos a todos.

Adam abrió la ventana de su habitación y salio hacia fuera, una vez que estuvo afuera de su habitación comenzó a correr hasta perderse en el bosque.

-pronto Blake, me reuniré contigo y estaremos juntos por siempre.-pensó Adam corriendo por el bosque pensando en cómo reunirse con su amada.

 **Con Blake y naruto**

-achuu! .-estornudo Blake en medio de la tarea de su hijo.

-...salud...mamá. -dijo el niño mirando a su madre con ligera preocupación.

-gracia hijo.-dijo Blake limpiando su nariz con una servilleta de papel.

Una noche de madre e hijo hayan mejorado su relación y pronto un antiguo amor de Blake quiere ser parte de su vida.

Podrán Adam obtener la oportunidad o será rechazado de nuevo

Podrá naruto encontrar un digno oponente algún día

Descubre en el próximo capítulo de la rosa de guada... perdón me equivoque XD el hijo de belladona de un puñetazo.

Siguente capítulo el cyborg solitario y una bofetada

 **Nota del autor:** espero que le hayan gustado el capitulo de hoy, no se preocupen, seguiré haciendo más capítulos hasta ahora y espero que seguir haciéndolo.

A si bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Nota del autor: Hola chicos y chicas, como están bienvenido de nuevo a mí fic, bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo de el hijo de belladonna de un solo golpe.

Cómo siempre, muchas gracias por estar leyendo al otro lado de la pantalla y espero la verdad que pasemos un buen rato.

Bueno responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.

\- **xirons20** : gracia por comentar, el capitulo era para mostrar la relación que esta formando Blake con su hijo adoptivo , ya que ambos son compatible aunque tiene personalidad distinta ambos se pueden llevarse bien para ser una familia, y con adam sería el bueno en el fic, pero es un fic de comedia.

- **bladetri** : gracia por el like XD.

Bien vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo hoy y espero que le gusten.

 **Capítulo 5 : el cyborg solitario, una bofetada y la casa de la evolución.**

Vemos a un naruto sentado en el piso en frente del televisor jugando los video juegos, había pasado 2 semanas desde que fue adoptado y 2 semanas desde que aprendió a hablar y escribir el idioma de ese mundo.

Naruto tenía que admitir, aprender ese nuevo idioma fue duro y difícil

al principio, pero con el tiempo comenzó a acostumbrar el idioma y comenzó a aprender a paso moderado.

Durante 2 semanas, Blake su madre adoptiva le había comprado mucha ropas nuevas la cual el niño le gustaba, lo que más le gustó era esa ropa que tiene puesto ahora.

Su nueva ropa consistía en un pequeño pantalón negro camuflado que llega hasta el tobillo, también una remera blanca corta que deja ver su ombligo con bordes negro y tenía puesto una sudadera negra con capucha abierta mostrando su remera y para finalizar usa zapatilla blanca con negro. ( me inspire en kid-gilgamesh).

Naruto amaba mucho su nuevas prendas, ya que fue la primera prenda de ropa que Blake le compro, los colores de blanco y negro era lo que su mamá le gustaba y por eso ella lo compartió el gusto del color de la ropa.

El pequeño niño había comenzado a gustar el nuevo mundo cada vez más, porque las chicas del equipo rwby le habían enseñado todo lo que el mundo tenía para ofrecer, Blake le enseñó su pasión por los libros de historia, de fantasía, entre otros géneros de los libros.

Weiss le enseñó todas clase de bailes, músicas y también sobre cuidados de plantas ya que no quería que el niño se volviera irresponsable como yang.

Ruby que fue como una hermana mayor divertida, le enseñó una revista de todas las clases de armas que había en remanente, también le compartió unas galletas de chispa de chocolate lo cual el ex rubio le gustaba.

Yang siendo la hermana mayor cool siempre le llevaba a dar un paseo por la moto, también yang le enseñó las maravillas de los video juegos gracia a la X-box, naruto había comenzado a gustar muchos sobre los videos juegos ya que a todos momentos el niño belladonna jugaba todas clase de juegos cuando estaba aburrido, incluso jugó juegos en líneas donde podía chatear y jugar con todas las personas que jugaba, debido a eso conoció un nuevo amigo en un juego, su nombre de usuario era King y al parecer naruto y king se llevaba muy bien y siempre chateabas hablando de todos tipos de juegos.

-hey...king ya falta poco para derrotar...al jefe oculto sigue así...-habló naruto a través de su auricular grande con microno mientra mira la pantalla donde esta un caballero golpeando a un derribado monstruo.

\- Ok naruto...dejamelo a mi.-se escuchó una voz en el auricular, en la pantalla aparece un caballero usando una enorme espada y lo golpea tanta veces mientra que el avatar de naruto golpeaba en sincronía, pronto ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo matando al jefe oculto

Naruto pronto puso su puño en el aire y dijo con una mirada inexpresiva.

-lo hicimos. -dijo naruto mientra se escuchaba una risita en el auricular.

-ja ja ja si, gracia a ti pudimos atravesar la masmorra oculta, en serio dark soul 3 se merece el título del mejor video juego de remanente.-dijo King, con naruto asintiendo su cabeza estando de acuerdo lo que dijo su amigo.

\- tiene razón..., escuché un rumor por Internet acerca de un Dark soul 4...tu que opina King.-murmuró naruto .

-dudo que sea real el rumor que tu escuchaste, si fuera cierto al menos los creadores ya habría explicado ese temas a las redes naruto.-dijo king, haciendo que naruto suspire.

-(suspire..)..que lastima...me sentía emocionado..con la idea de poder jugar la cuarta parte, bueno me tengo que ir a hacer la tareas, te veo mañana king, la misma hora.-dijo naruto levantándose del suelo.

-descuida naruto, misma hora, uh casi me olvido, no te olvide mañanas, será el evento de regalos, de seguro te interesará obtener equipos de nivel legendario naruto.-dijo King haciendo que naruto parpadear en shock y sonrió un poco.

-descuida, lo tengo anotado...adiós King.-dijo naruto guardando sus cosas.

-adiós naruto...-dijo King, el peli blanco pronto apaga la consola y saca su auricular y prende la televisión mostrando las noticias.

-bien...hora de comer..me pregunto si habrá galletas.-dijo a sí mismo naruto saliendo de la habitación dejando la tele prendida.

Desconocido para naruto, la noticia mostraba una noticia interesante.

-interrumpimos ese programa para dar una noticia de ultima hora. -decía la productora de noticia mostrando muchos cadáveres de animales momificados.

\- al parecer un gran enjambre de mosquitos a caído sobre una ciudad cercana de vale, al parecer, están llegando reporte de ganados momificados, si llegan a encontrar con un enjambre de mosquitos, por favor evacuen de inmediato.-advirtió la productora de noticia.

 **Con naruto**

Vemos a un naruto comiendo una bolsa de galletas, había decidido comer al aire libre por el patio de beacon, al parecer el niño se encontraba sólo debido a que su mamá junto con el resto de las chicas habían salido a ir a un especie de ejercicios de trabajo en equipo, naruto sabía en un equipo de 4 necesitaría mucho trabajo para acostumbrar el uno por el otro, debido que tiene personalidades distintas.

Su madre Blake, era una chica de personalidad reservada y al mismo tiempo silenciosa, pero naruto sabía que su madre no confía de todo a algunos miembros debido a que ella es en secreto una faunu. Ella puede ser cariñosa y comprensible y siempre dispuesto a ayudarlo cuando lo necesite.

Ruby, la chica que lo vio como una hermana mayor, ella alegre y algo boba pero buena persona, ella siempre juega con naruto cuando se trata de video juego, y también que gracia a ella , había logrado probar sus nuevo postre favoritos galletas.

-yang, otra hermana mayor y la más cool debido a su personalidad alegre y siempre le cuenta los juegos de palabras muy gracioso, no entendía porque nadie le gustaba los chiste de yang , quería tratar de pensar un chiste que lograría hacerla reír, además gracia a yang, había encontrado un gran amor en forma del mundo de los video juegos.

weiss, aunque naruto puede decir, weiss es la única decente del equipo y la hermana responsable y estricta y pero con el tiempo , weiss se había calentado un poco y lo trato como un igual y no como un faunu, algo que Blake esperaba, pero también había recibido un poco de educación por parte de weiss haciendo que Blake se siente un poco celosa pero al mismo tiempo se alivie de que un schnee no odien a un faunu.

En resumen naruto se sentía feliz de haberla conocido, sus pensamiento son interrumpido por un mosquito que se puso en su mano.

-(tch...odios los mosquitos)...-pensó naruto con cuidado poniendo su otra mano sobre el mosquito y lo aplasta liberando una pequeña ráfaga de viento, naruto se sorprendió al ver al mosquito vivo volando enfrente de su rostro.

Naruto se molesto por eso y trata de aplastarlos con su velocidad al 25% pero con cada intento fallaba.

Mientra tanto en una ciudad cercana se puede ver una enorme nubes negras hecho de mosquitos dirigirse a una ciudad cercanas, mientra eso pasaba se puede ver una figura observando el enjambre de mosquitos con una mirada fría .

Era el cyborg anti-grimm Aegis y al parecer ya había encontrado su objetivo.

\- Objetivo adquirido.-dijo Aegis con una voz rebotica mirando el enjambre de mosquitos dirigirse a un pueblo cercano.

 **En un pueblo cercano**

En una vacío callejón se escuchaba una alarma y dentro de ese dicho negocio abandonado sale un sujeto que llevaba una bolsa llenos de objetos de valores.

-ja ja ja, el anuncio despejó a todos en esa ciudad.-dijo el ladrón bajando la bolsa al piso.

-Nadie se ah muerto de una picada de mosquitos, maldito idiotas.-dijo el ladrón con una sonrisa arrogante.

-ja ja tomará un par de picaduras de mosquitos por un botín como esté.-se dijo a si mismo el ladrón mirando la enorme bolsa llenos de objeto que había robado de aquel tienda.

Pronto aparece de repente sarcillo de mosquitos que envolvía a través del ladrón.

-que demo...Ayúdame...duele ahhhh!.-grito de agonía el ladrón como los mosquitos le succionan toda la sangre de su cuerpo hasta la muerte dando una muerte lenta y agonizante.

Pronto el capullos de mosquitos se dispersa revelando el cadáver momificado del ladrón que cayó al suelo.

Mientra que en el centro de la ciudad aparece todos los mosquitos de diferentes lugares para formar una enorme esfera hecho de mosquitos que se arremolinan alrededor de la esfera.

Dentro de esa esfera se puede revelar una figura siniestra que parecía un cruce entre un grimm mosquito y un humano, y al parecer estaba siendo suministrado por grandes cantidades de sangre.

-cielo, eso es todo lo que consiguieron, quiero mas, aun no me lleno.-dijo el mosquito grimm con una voz distorsionada.

-objetivo en la mira.-se escuchó una voz joven y pronto disparó una ráfaga de bola de fuego hacia el mosquito que se dio cuenta y los desvío con su garra dispersando la bola de fuego, el grimm mosquito miro al causante del ataque, era Aegis que tenia su brazo extendida y parecía que estaba al rojo vivo.

\- ya veo, hace que el enjambre juntes todas las sangres para ti , y te quede con todo.-dijo Aegis mirando de reojo al cadáver momificado del ladrón.

\- ere un grimm muy inteligente y capaz de hablar con el lenguaje humano, aparte de eso, tu parece tener la capacidad de controlar a todos los mosquitos con una especie de señal...eso explicaría el porque su comportamiento organizado.-dijo Aegis preparando para pelear.

-¿si te eliminó a ti, su líder...eso disiparía el enjambre? .-pregunto Aegis con una mirada sería.

\- ja ja ja, es hora del almuerzo, traigan su sangre.-dijo el mosquito grimm haciendo que todos enorme enjambres alrededor del grimm se lanzará hacia Aegis.

Aegis se dejo que el enjambre se envolviera alrededor de él, parecía que los mosquitos nos le hacía nada.

\- Incineren.-murmuró Aegis, pronto todos los mosquitos alrededor de Aegis fueron incinerado en una enorme destello de llamas bajo la mirada sorprendida del grimm.

\- grimm "lethal stinger", será eliminado, por favor no te resista.-dijo Aegis con una mirada sería extendiendo su brazo que salía un cañón humeante.

-ja ja ja ¿eliminarme? Eh?...me gustaría verte intentarlo! .-grito el grimm con una mirada asesina que pronto término envuelto en llamas.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Mientras tanto con naruto**

Vemos a naruto golpeando con ambas palma humeantes esperando ver al mosquito muerto, podía ver una pequeña vena en su mejilla , estaba bastante enojado por que ese mosquito era difícil de matar.

Desgraciadamente para el pequeño belladonna, el mosquito salió ileso del golpe de naruto haciendo que naruto se enoje mucho.

-(hijo de p•••).-se madijo en mente el pequeño enojado y no ayudaba que el zorro dentro de su mente se reía.

-( **jajajajaja no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, tanto poder para matar a cualquiera de un golpe y no puede matar un pequeño y simple insecto ja ja ja, debería estar feliz, finalmente encontraste a ese enemigo que puede darte problema jajajajaja)**.-se burlaba el kyubi al ver a su anfitrión no poder matar algo tan fácil.

-(jodete bolsa de pulga...).-grito enojado naruto mientra mira como el mosquito escapa, haciendo que naruto se enoje a un mas.

 **Con Aegis vs lethal stinger**

Vemos a Aegis cargando con una velocidad increíble gracia a su propulsores en la espalda y vuela hacia el grimm para atacar.

Pronto Aegis lanza un puñetazo hacia el rostro del grimm pero lo bloquea fácilmente con su monstruoso brazo y luego lo golpea con un golpe descendente a Aegis haciendo que caiga al suelo, Aegis se recompone lo suficiente para aterrizar a tiempo.

Aegis pase extiende su mano hacia arriba apuntando al mosquito grimm y murmura.

-incineren...-una ráfagas de fuego salió disparando a una velocidad superior dispuesto a quemar a su objetivo.

-lento..- exclamó stinger que arrogancia, con una velocidad sobrehumana se lanza hacia Aegis esquivando todas las bolas se fuegos con bastante facilidad sorprendiendo a Aegis, pronto en un parpadeo stinger le había arrancado el brazo con su aguja que tenia sobre su cabeza.

-ja ja ja, la próxima será tus piernas, uh? .-el mosquito grimm se dio cuenta que le faltaba su piernas y luego mira a su enemigo que tenia sus piernas para luego tirarla al suelo.

El grimm estaba muy sorprendido y intento volar lejos para huir, pero Aegis se había dado cuanta y extendió su único brazo hacia su objetivo.

\- resistirte es inútil...no escapará.-murmuró fríamente Aegis disparando una poderosa ráfaga de fuego concentrado hacia su objetivo, pero el grimm ordenos sus mosquitos que se volviera su escudo, logrando dispersarse.

Mientras tanto en el aire el mosquito stinger, estaba enojado, era el primer prototipo de quimera grimm creado por el Dr. Genus, era el orgullo del experimento donde creaba híbridos entre humano-grimm, como resultado había creando quimera grimm, humanos con poderes y facultades de los grimm y aparte de poseer una enorme inteligencia capaz de superar con facilidad a los humanos normales y a los cazadores y de repente aparece un cyborg que le humilló, ahora le había dejando un mal sabor en la boca.

-..maldición...a este paso conseguirá que me maten en el proceso, je je supongo que usare mi as bajo la manga.-se dijo así mismo el grimm sonriendo muy peligrosamente.

\- Puede que estos humanos de esta ciudad se hayan escondido...pero no puedo decir los mismo con los animales del bosque y montañas...ja ja ja con eso será suficiente.-se río stinger con una sonrisa macabra.

\- venga a mi ahora mis hermanos. -grito stinger y de la nada aparece una enorme enjambre de grimm que venía de los bosque y montaña, comenzaron a envolver a stinger creando una enorme esfera de mosquitos tan grandes que se extiende toda la ciudad.

Aegis al ver eso decidió apresurarse rápido.

\- con esos números...podrían acabar con toda la ciudad...no, si el le hiciera recolectar en un área más extensa...¿será que la sangre será una simple sustancia para el?...seria mejor acabarlo en cuanto ante.-pensó Aegis cargando grandes cantidades de fuegos incendiario en su único brazo , tenia la potencia para destruir un edificio entero, eso sería suficiente.

\- un momento...maldita sea!.-se escuchó un grito que hizo distraer a Aegis y miró el origen del grito, era un niño de 13 años con el pelo blanco corriendo para atrapar al mosquito con...un diario enrolado? .

-que hace un civil en una zona de cuarentena.-pensó Aegis al ver como ese niño se detuvo al ver como ese mosquito se había entrado en la garganta del niño.

-que asco...me trague un bicho.-se quejó el pequeño con una mirada inexpresiva con un toque de enojo pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en una ciudad desierta con un chico robot y una enorme esfera hecho de mosquitos.

-uh?...¿que esta pasando aquí?...¿eso son mosquitos? .-pregunto naruto al ver esa esfera de mosquitos.

-tú...debería irte a evacuar, esos enjambres son inteligentes..ellos te atacarán si te ven.-dijo Aegis haciendo que naruto se ponga nervioso al ver tanto mosquitos.

-(se asusta..)..en serio?...creo que seria mejor si nos vamos.-dijo naruto dispuesto alejarse de los mosquitos.

\- ja ja ja ja.-se escuchó una risa distorsionadas haciendo que los 2 se tense y luego mira la esfera bajar hacia la ciudad como una avalancha de mosquitos. Tan fuerte era la avalancha que destruyó un edificio.

Aegis no permitiría que la avalancha se expande y pronto su brazo libera energía eléctricas por todo el lugar haciendo que afuera una montaña de mosquitos sobre la ciudad explote en un gigantesco llamarada que quemaba toda la ciudad quedando la ciudad en ruinas y quemadas.

\- asumí que tenia un nivel de inteligencia humana, porque podían hablar, pero al final resultó ser solo un insecto.-pensó Aegis mirando la ciudad chamuscada en ruinas.

\- ¿para que juntar todos los mosquitos para que fuera fácil de incinerarla?...confirmé que el área estaba libre de vida en un radio de 500 metros...cuando te detecte por primera vez...fui capaz de luchar libremente.-pensó con mucha calma Aegis al ver el resultado de la pelea pero de repente se había acordado de algo.

\- ay no...se me olvido del civil.-se dijo a sí mismo Aegis dando la vuelta sólo para encontrar a naruto que tenia una mirada inexpresiva, pero le faltaba algo..Su ropas ...lo único que le quedaba era un calzoncillos con imágenes de estrella. Aegis estaba muy sorprendido, el niño se encontraba ileso a pesar de haber perdido su ropa, como era posible que el niño no tenga un signo de quemaduras.

\- gracia a dios...estuviste increíble...¿que fue eso...fue una especie de repelente superpoderoso? ...solo bromeó .-dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa .

Aegis estaba demasiado sorprendido para habla después de ver lo que había ocurrido.

-entendiste el chiste ja ja.-pregunto naruto tratando de hacer reír al robot con su chiste para ver si podía hacerle reír a yang cuando lo vea.

Pronto ambos miraron hacia arriba una figura musculosa, era el grimm mosquito pero parece que había sufrido una trasformación, sus músculos era grandes y abultado, sus exoqueletos había cambiado para hacer más letal con múltiples espinas por todo tu cuerpos, sus garras de los pies y manos eran muy largas y extremadamente filosa y sus piernas habían sido regenerado a su salud completa.

\- ja ja ja observan patéticos humanos, mi grandiosa forma.-dijo stinger mientra lanza un zarpazo hacia un edición para luego explotar con fuerza destruyendolo por completo sorprendiendo a Aegis y a un poco a naruto que lo miraba interesado.

\- mira lo fuerte que soy ahora ja ja ja.-exclamó con alegría stinger y pronto desaparece en un destello de velocidad sorprendiendo mucho a Aegis.

Aegis se levanta su guardia pero era demasiado tarde, detrás del cyborg estaba stinger y un zarpazo le destroza el cuerpo desde la cintura haciendo que expulsa líquidos negro y sangre falsa.

Aegis sorprendido por ese ataque, intenta responder con su puño sólo para ser enviado a volar por los aires con un simple golpe ascendente.

Stinger no había terminado de saciarse venganza, y vuela en el aire hacia Aegis y con una velocidad mejorada ataca con una ráfagas golpes dejando imágenes residuales.

Con cada golpes que recibía, quedaba hecho trisa.

-que pasa ja ja ja, no podría matarme con un golpe así ja ja.-se reía Stinger mientra seguía atacando con todo lo que tenia,

Aegis se encontraba muy sorprendido ya que no podía hacer nada más que dejarse golpear.

\- ya veo...entre mas sangres absorber...mas acelera su mutación.-pensó Aegis mientra caía al aire libre.

\- ahora me aburrí, voy a terminar contigo arrancandote la cabeza! .-grito Stinger mientras vuela directo hacia Aegis.

\- eso fue mi propio descuido, no tengo forma de vencerlo ahora .-pensó Aegis, mientras que el entorno se vuelve en cámara lenta , Stinger estaba a un paso de destruir a Aegis.

Dentro de Aegis había un núcleo que se ilumina de luz azul.

-no tengo opción, tendré que auto-destruirme, de esa forma podré llevarme con el grimm al infierno, dr. Stech lo siento.-pensó tristemente Aegis dispuesto a destruir a ese enemigo con su vida, lo único que lamentaba su vida era no poder vengar a su vida familia de ese grimm poderoso que destruyó su pueblo.

Justo cuando Aegis iba a destruirse, vio con sus propios ojos como una mano abofetea a Stinger enviándolo a un edificio para luego explotar en una explosión de sangre levantando la onda de choque y polvo.

Aegis estaba con la quijada abajo al ver al responsable de matar a Stinger, era naruto que estaba sonriendo un poco, era increíble un niño 2 años mas joven que el , mató a un grimm inteligente con una abofetada.

-..sip adiós mosquito.-dijo naruto de una manera simple mientra que Aegis cae al suelo, naruto se iba a ir a beacon para cambiarse de ropa, no le importaba estar casi desnudo pero Blake le enseñó que la exhibición era malo.

-espera...por favor.-rogó Aegis haciendo que naruto se detiene de repente y pone su mirada en el.

-uh?...si necesita algo.-pregunto naruto inocentemente esperando la respuesta del cyborg caído.

-si...por favor dime su nombre.-preguntó Aegis con ansiedad.

-mi nombre es naruto.-respondió el pequeño peli blanco de una manera simple.

-soy Aegis, por favor déjame ser tu discípulo.-dijo Aegis con una mirada sería, si podía aprender de ese chico tal vez podría tener la fuerza para vengar la muerte del pueblo y de su familia.

-hm...ok..-dijo naruto caminado hacia beacon sólo para detenerse y mirar al cyborg que tenia la mirada sería.

-queeeeee! .-grito naruto sorprendido, no esperaba que le preguntara de esa forma y sin saber lo había aceptado.

-( **jajajajajaja en serio mocoso, no me canso de su infortunio, felicidades tiene el primer aprendiz de nuevo mundo ja ja ja.)**.-se reía kurama, tenia que admitir, estaba disfrutando de ver como iba las cosas .

 **Mientra tanto en un desconoció lugar**

El lugar parecía un laboratorio con últimos en tecnología, se podía ver una figura que observaba en la pantalla toda la pelea del mosquito grimm contra el cyborg, el video terminaba con naruto matar finalmente a stinger y la figura miraba interesado en naruto.

-hmm...supongo que stinger fallo, bueno al final resultó ser solo un experimento fallido.-dijo la figura que revelaba como el dr. Genus.

-hm. Porque esta casi desnudo.-dijo el científico mientras que un robot lo responde.

-no lo se.-dijo el robot asistente.

-no importa, sin duda será una muestra interesante, solo tengo que estudiar su cuerpo a un que eso significa tomarlo a la fuerza si es necesario, ese niño será la última etapa para superar la evolución.-dijo el dr. Genus que no quitaba la mirada en la imagen de naruto que abofeteaba al aire.

Pronto la casa de la evolución tomará acciones contra el pequeño niño y su aprendiz el cyborg.

 **Fin del capitulo 5**

 **Ja ja ja espero que le hayan gustado y los veo en la próxima semana. La vestimenta que usa naruto se inspiró en la vestimenta que usa kid gilgamesh de fate grand orden ya que su ropa le queda bien.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota del autor** : Hola chicos y chicas, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo del hijo de belladonna, como siempre, es un placer estar al otro lado de la pantalla.

Bueno vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten

Bien responderé a los comentarios del capitulo anterior.

\- bladetri: gracia el por el like, espero que comenté que tan bueno es mi capítulo y cual parte te gustó.

\- summoner dante: si amigo, fue baste bueno el capitulo y créame te gustará la partes buena de mi capítulo de naruto y aegis.

\- xirons20: bueno si, en ese capítulo habrá mucho por parte del dúo impredecible en ese capítulo.

 **Capítulo 6 chimera grimm y la casa de evolución.**

Aegis se encontraba enfrente del dormitorio del equipo rwby en busca de su maestro, había pasado un día desde la pelea con stinger y de conocer a su maestro, Aegis tenía la intención de aprender todo bajo su ala sin importar si era mas joven que el.

Su maestro tuvo la amabilidad de llevarlo a la academia atlas para que el doctor stech lo reparará.

Al ser un cyborg al menos tenía mucha libertad para hacer lo que quisiera, la misiones que hacía en atlas ganaba una fortuna y con ella usaba para hacer actualizaciones sobre su cuerpo de cyborg y también uso su dinero para comprar a su maestro un par de ropas que tenia puesto ante de que fuera calcinado.

Había aprendido algo de su maestro, su nombre es Naruto Belladonna, era un nuevo estudiante de academia beacon juntó a su madre adoptiva Blake Belladonna, es parte del equipo rwbyn y el estudiante más joven que beacon tiene, además de ser un faunu, no había más detalles como su pasado y su conexión con familia, pero era todo lo que tenia.

Ahora mismo Aegis había tocado la puerta y esperó a que atienda, después de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió un poco mostrando a un naruto que miraba a Aegis un poco incómodo.

\- así que viniste.-era todo lo que podía decir naruto al ver aegis.

\- si, quiero ser tu aprendiz maestro!, estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por ti. -dijo aegis consiguiendo unas miradas raras que venía de los estudiantes que pasaba por ahí, naruto sólo tuvo que temblar su ojo derecho.

\- no tenia porque decirlo tan fuerte, como me encontraste, si nunca te di mi dirección.-pregunto naruto con una mirada seca.

-tengo mis métodos maestro.-respondió aegis haciendo que naruto tenga un ligero escalofrío por su espalda.

\- genial...lo que me faltaba...otro acosador .-pensó tristemente el ex rubio, ya tenia bastante con su acosadora hinata y su acosador rival sasuke, era triste, incluso en un mundo diferente, su maldición de acosador nunca descansa para morderle el culo.

-( ja ja ja ja, dios, juro por dios, que tu vida es interesante, es como una película de comedia ja ja ja).-se reía kurama desde su mente observando a través de sus ojos la situación embarazosa.

\- dejando a un lado...porque esta aquí.-pregunto naruto ignorando la risa de su inquilino.

-vine porque deje la academia atlas para estudiar aquí, de esa forma podré estar contigo maestro.-dijo seriamente aegis.

\- y como es que el director permitió estudiar aquí.-pregunto naruto alzando una ceja.

\- como dije ante, tengo mis métodos.-dijo aegis con la siempre mirada sería.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Vemos al director ozpin sentando en su escritorio observando una enorme montaña de dinero en sus escritorios cortesía de aegis.

\- con ese dinero podríamos mejorar la academia mejor y no sólo eso, podría comprarme una maquina de capuchino para mi café.-pensó felizmente ozpin bebiendo su preciado café.

 **Con naruto**

Vemos a naruto sentando en una pequeña mesa de estudios con aegis al frente, actualmente su madre junto al equipo rwby había ido a clase temprano para un trabajo dejando al pequeño en su cuarto .

naruto estaba mirando fijamente a aegis que se encontraba enfrente de la mesa, ambos se mantenía callado y después de un largo silencio, naruto decidió preguntar.

\- acaso no estaba tan herido cuando te vi.-pregunto naruto con curiosidad al ver el estado del cyborg .

\- si, el 95% de mi cuerpo es de máquina, así es fácil de reparar.-respondió aegis.

-vaya con que ere diferente.-dijo naruto asombrado por la tecnología que había en ese mundo, desde luego su mundo era primitivo en término de tecnología.

\- que clase de semblance usa maestro, de seguro es super fuerza excesiva o algo que te hace sumamente fuerte para golpear.-pregunto aegis.

Naruto se deprimió un poco por esa pregunta, claro, por culpa del idiota de su padre, había perdido la capacidad de moldear chakra, ya no podría hacer técnicas tan chula como un dragón de agua, clones de sombras entre otros, lo único que tenía de especial era su enorme fuerza monstruosa, como odiaba su poder ahora.

\- en realidad, no es nada especial, solo use mi mano para terminar esa pelea.-dijo naruto con honestidad sorprendiendo a aegis.

\- ya veo, entonce venciste a stinger sólo con pura fuerza física, muy impresionante de hecho.-dijo aegis acariciando su barbilla con sus manos.

Pronto aegis se puso serio y dijo con un tono serio.

\- maestro, quiere conocer mi historia de cómo termine convirtiéndome en un cyborg.-pregunto aegis serio, naruto decidió ser educado y asintió.

\- bien, hace 4 años, vivía una vida tranquila en mi pueblo, fue cuando tenía 11, viví felizmente con mi familia, era un pueblo pacífico y sin conflicto, un día un grimm muy desconocido atacó a mi pueblo, nadie estuvo a salvo de el, hospitales, escuelas, casas incluso mi familia, todos habían sido destruido, yo sobreviví desde aquella tragedia, aunque yo haya sobrevivo al ataque, no viviría mucho, sufrí grandes heridas que podría matarme.-dijo aegis mientra que naruto comenzaba a cerrar los ojos para dormir, pero trataba de mantenerse despierto para no ser grosero.

\- desde entonce apareció dos personas importante, el señor ironwood el director de la academia atlas, junto a un científico con el nombre del dr. Stench, al parecer, ellos iba en búsqueda de eliminar al grimm que atacó a mi familia, así lo pedí al dr. Stench que era experto en tecnología avanzada para hacerme un cuerpo de un cyborg.-dijo aegis haciendo que naruto bostezara.

\- 1 años después, me introduci en un proyecto que el señor ironwood y el dr. Stench trabajaba, con la tecnología que atlas le proporcionaba al dr, me convertir en el primer cyborg de batalla anti-grimm, con eso tuve un objetivo, vengar la muerte de mi familia y de todo mi pueblo, para eso tengo que encontrar al grimm que causó toda esa muerte.-término aegis de contar su historia, naruto finalmente se había despertado después de escuchar la historia, aunque ya entendía la mitad de la historia, sabía a donde iba.

\- ya veo, es triste que perdiera toda su familia.-dijo naruto con una mirada inexpresiva pero con serenidad.

\- así es, durante esos 3 años, me eh dedicado a usar mi nueva fuerza, exterminado a todos los grimms, señores de la guerras y destruyendo organización extremista, entre otro, mientras eso hacia también buscaba pista sobre el grimm desconocido que atacó mi pueblo, hasta ahora nada, ni siquiera se si esta vivo o muerto.-dijo aegis con algo de depresión.

\- ya veo, descuida, no tiene porqué rendirte, su familia no podría descansar en paz si no lo venga su muerte, debe seguir luchando.-dijo naruto con una pequeña mirada sería sorprendiendo a aegis.

\- tiene razón, gracia por apoyarme maestro.-dijo aegis con una mirada determinada.

-aunque gracia a ti, pude vivir para otro día, te debo mi vida, por haberme salvado, cuando el grimm mosquito casi me mata, me di cuenta que yo todavía era débil y que faltaba un gran camino por recorrer.-dijo aegis con una mirada suave mirando a naruto.

-cuando vi que tu venciste al monstruo con tu poderoso golpe, pensé que podría aprender de ti, así podría volverme tan poderoso como tu maestro.-dijo aegis con una mirada llena de determinación.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Casa de la evolución**

Vemos al doctor genus mirar a través de su grandes investigación para crear el ser definitivo, había planeado un plan para traer el niño que venció a stinger, por eso había mandado al grupo Hunter chimera en busca del niño, iba a hacer cualquier sacrificio con tal de poder obtener la evolución definitiva.

\- veamos, si ese niño se las arreglas para vencer a mi mejor grupos de híbridos entre humano y grimm.-pensó el doctor mirando a través de su computadora al grupo Hunter chimera.

 **Cambio de escena.**

En la cafetería de beacon vemos al equipo rwby junto al equipo jnpr, ambos había terminado la clase que tenia con la profesor port, ambos equipo se encontraba muy cansado y con hambre.

\- juro por dios que ese hombre nos quiere torturar con sus historias.-se quejo yang poniendo su cabeza en la mesa.

\- esta exagerando xiao Long.-comentó weiss leyendo una revista.

\- yang tiene razón, sus historias son muy aburrida, apena aprendimos algo sobre los grimm y sus anatomía.-dijo ruby para luego beber un vaso de leche.

\- yo no veo el problema, además casi todo piensa lo mismo, los únicos que pudo mantener la clase fue Ren y weiss.- comentó pyrrha.

-Entonce como van las cosas con el chico.-pregunto de repente ren, el resto sabía a que se refería, el equipo jnpr había conocido al niño que había caído del cielo y grande fue su sorpresa que el miembro más silencioso del equipo rwby Blake, lo adoptará.

-esa cosita linda esta el cuarto viendo la tele.-dijo weiss con una mirada feliz cuando mencionó naruto, ella tenía una terrible debilidad y era las cosas lindas.

\- oh el gatito en serio es muy interesante, el le gusta mis chiste ja ja, me da gana de contar uno ahora.-dijo yang.

Tanto el equipo rwby y jnpr tenían curiosidad sobre como apareció y Blake lo dijo acerca de que su hijo adoptivo era huérfano, eso le entristeció mucho al equipo.

Nora era la más divertida cuando jugaba con naruto a los juego con ruby y eso le hizo animar, el niño había ganado un cariño en beacon.

Pronto yang enfocó su mirada en su compañera Blake que estaba escribiendo algo en un cuaderno.

\- blakey que hace. -pregunto yang con curiosidad.

\- estoy anotando las cosas que tengo planeado hacer dentro de una semana. -respondió Blake sin quitar la mirada en su cuaderno.

-que cosa Blake.-pregunto ruby.

\- su cumpleaños ruby.-respondió Blake quitando la mirada del cuaderno.

\- el cumpleaño, todos sabemos que el fue huérfano, no me extrañaría si el nunca experimento como su cumpleaño.-dijo Blake, el resto sabía a que refería.

\- en ese caso, yo también te ayudaré.-dijo yang dispuesto a ayudar.

-yo, como líder haremos la misión de hacer a naruto el mejor cumpleaño que pueda tener.-dijo ruby con una sonrisa mientra pone su puño en el aire.

\- necesitará mucho dinero para eso, por eso me ofresco para ayudar, todo por el pequeño naruto.-dijo weiss con una mirada llena de confianza.

Blake sonrió se sentía feliz de que tuviera un equipo tan amable y dispuesto a ayudar a su gatito. Tal ves había esperanza que existe humanos pueda ayudar a los faunus.

\- no se olvide que también ayudaremos en esa fiesta, yo puedo hacer pancake.-dijo Jaune junto a su equipo.

\- gracias chicos, estoy feliz de que quieran ayudarme.-dijo Blake con una sonrisa.

Todas estaba sonriendo, iba ayudarlo como un equipo y nada puede salir mal.

En la otra mesa, una chica faunu con orejas de conejo no pudo evitar escuchar lo que dijo el equipo rwby y el jnpr, Velvet pronto sonrojo cuando mencionó a naruto y el cumpleaño.

-le hará a naruto un cumpleaño, en ese caso tengo que comprarle el mejor regalo de todo, quiero abrazarlo y tenerlo en mi regazo je je.-pensó Velvet con un enorme sonrojo mientra se reía en voz baja.

Velvet tenía un enorme flechazo en su corazón luego se que naruto salvará a ella de cardin, desde entonces Velvet siempre comía con naruto en la cafetería y pasara un rato charlando, Velvet no podía evitarlo pero el niño era muy lindo y no podía evitarlo ponerlo en regazo, algo que naruto no le importó.

Fox su compañero de equipo vio la cara de Velvet y suspiro.

-( suspiro...) Velvet tiene un serio problema.-dijo Fox, solo para que Velvet mirara a Fox con una mirada oscura. El zorro faunu se asustó tanto que casi se moja los pantalone.

\- dijiste algo fox. -pregunto Velvet con un tono peligroso muestra doblaba la cuchara con su agarre.

\- no, nada de nada.-dijo rápido fox con un sudor corriendo por su frente tenía miedo el lado yandere de Velvet y no quería correr su suerte.

\- eso pensé.-dijo Velvet comiendo su zanahoria.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Habitación del equipo rwby.**

Naruto y aegis estaba jugando a super mash bro en silencio, mientra ambo jugaba, naruto había escuchado un poco acerca del pasado de aegis y su objetivo, era admirable que aegis se convirtió en un robot que luchaba contra la justicia, así tomó una decisión.

\- aegis..-dijo el niño con una mirada inexpresiva.

\- si maestro? .-aegis puso pausa al juego para escuchar lo que su maestro iba a decir.

\- cuanto años tiene? .-pregunto naruto con curiosidad.

-tengo 15, porque.-respondió aegis.

\- oh, es que tengo 13, mira no tengo ningún problema en entrenarte, pero esta dispuesto a aprender a ser fuerte.-pregunto naruto con un tono serio.

\- más que a nada en el mundo.-respondió con determinación aegis pero de repente aegis sintió algunas presencia, y no tuvo tiempo de decir ya que la pared del cuarto de la ventana explotó por pura fuerza quedando una cortina de humo que cubrió el cuarto.

\- maestro!, cuidado, siento múltiples presencia afuera del bosque .-grito aegis mientra naruto se tapó sus ojos por la enorme cantidad de polvo, pronto naruto miro su consola para luego ser aplastado por un pies de 3 garras, naruto sintió que su mundo se hizo añicos al ver como su consola favorita quedó hecho triza.

\- jajajaja me llamo...eh.-el manti grimm no pudo terminar de presentarse porque naruto le dio un puñetazo directo al rostro borrando la cabeza del grimm con suma facilidad.

\- vas a pagar por mi consola...-murmuró oscuramente el niño mientra era envuelto en un aura de oscuridad, aegis no pudo evitar seguir miedo al ver a su maestro enojado.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Afuera del dormitorio había 2 enemigo, uno parecía un sapo grimm humanoide y el otro un caracol grimm .

\- eh.-dijo el caracol.

-si?.-dijo el sapo.

-parece que manti scythe a muerto, ya ni puedo sentirlo por mi telepatía.-dijo el caracol con una mirada nerviosa.

\- pero que el no era más fuerte que nosotro.-dijo el sapo con nerviosismo.

 **Cambio de escena.**

\- siento 2 enemigo afuera, déjamelo a mi, maestro.-exclamó aegis saliendo por el agujero de la pared sólo para encontrar a su maestro y a sus dos enemigos enterrado de cabezas en el suelo.

\- ustedes tendrán que pagar por mi consola y por la pared.- murmuró naruto con una mirada enojada.

De repente debajo de naruto salido un par de brazos que agarró a naruto por el tobillo y lo enterró hasta dejar la cabeza sobre el suelo.

\- maestro!.-exclamó aegis preocupado para luego ir a ayudarlo pero un enorme sujeto bloqueo el paso.

El sujeto era enorme, tenia un cuerpo musculoso y fornido, podía verlo era un faunu gorila con parte de armadura mecánica en su cuerpo, sus enorme brazos brindado con un poderoso puños con nudillo de picos.

\- lo siento, pero tu no ere el objetivo.-habló el gorila faunu con una voz casi robotica.

\- que esta pasando, no puedo ver atrás lo que sucede.-dijo naruto tratando de girar su cabeza para ver al cyborg luchar.

\- quítate de mi camino! .-exclamó el gorila faunu lanzando un poderoso puñetazo, aegis esquivó a tiempo para luego lanzar una patada al pecho haciéndolo retroceder, luego aegis se lanza para atacar para el faunu lo bloquea el puño y ambos se intercambia mirada.

-tengo pregunta para ti, que es lo que quiere con mi maestro.-interrogó aegis mientra se mantenía fuerte el agarre, el gorila faunu se mantenía en silencio mientra seguía luchado en superar al cyborg.

Mientra que naruto pronto sintió una sombra cenir por su cabeza, naruto miro a un enorme individuo , portaba una camiseta negra ajustada con una especie de falda escocesa, tenia un cabello de melena similar al de un león, podía verlo era un león faunu.

-ja ja ja ja eso si que es tener la cabeza enterrada en la arena, bien hecho ground dragon.-dijo el enorme león faunu, luego en el suelo sale un tipo calvo con diente y garras de topo.

\- no hay de que leónida, no fue tan difícil.-dijo ground con arrogancia.

\- Maestro!.-exclamó preocupado aegis al ver a su maestro siendo superando por dos enemigos.

\- oye, si yo fuera usted ,no apartaría la mirada en una batalla.-exclamó su enemigo lanzando un puñetazo descendente, aegis retrocede a tiempo, el puño destruyó el suelo con una fuerza colosal.

\- mi nombre es harambe, soy unos de las grandes creaciones de la casa de la evolución, en otras palabras tus ataques no surtirá efecto en mi.-dijo harambe saliendo del cráter que el mismo creo.

\- casa de la evolución? , que es lo que quiere con el maestro.-interrogó aegis con una mirada sería.

\- no le debo a un robot, explicaciónes por nada, no es asunto tuyo.-dijo el gorila faunu lanzándose hacia su enemigo mientra aegis se preparaba para pelear.

Mientra tanto.

Naruto se encontraba bostezando mientra mantenía una mirada hacia el leónida que estaba gruñendo por la enorme falta de respeto que hacía su objetivo.

-oye quiero que me compre una consola que tu amigo destruyó, y de paso me deje en paz.-dijo Naruto con una mirada aburrida haciendo enojar a leónida.

-mocoso impertinente, como te atreve a mostrarme con esa cara.-gruño leónida al ver como el niño estaba ignorando su pregunta. Leónida tuvo que respirar un poco para luego soltar una risa.

\- te cree muy duro eh, cualquier mocoso sea faunu o humano se ensuciaria los pantalone de miedo, ja ja ere el primero en no mostrar miedo hacia mi intimidante forma.- dijo el león faunu colocando sus dos dedos que tenia garra cerca de los ojos de Naruto.

\- pero debería saber en el estado en que te encuentras, si quiero puedo arrancarte tus ojos con mi garr ...-el león ni pudo terminar terminar de amenazar al niño ya que salio fácilmente de la tierra como si fuera arena, ambos estaba en silencio mirando al niño con incredulidad.

\- bien, se acabaron las bromas, es tu oportunidad de disculpar, destruyeron la habitación de mi familia y destruyeron mi consola favorita, tenia datos guardados de mis juegos favoritos.-dijo Naruto con una mirada sería.

Sus dos enemigos estaba empezando sudar un poco de miedo, aunque ground sentía miedo por el niño, leónida aún se mantenía valiente.

\- se acabo mocoso, voy a demostrarte porque me llamo el rey de las bestia.-gruño leónida mientra les crecía sus garras.

\- espera, tengo tierra en mis pantalones.-dijo Naruto bajando sus pantalone para luego sacudirla, leónida comenzaba a gruñir, ese mocoso no le tomaba nada en serio.

\- terminaste! .-gruño leónida.

\- no, se paciente.-dijo Naruto terminado de sacudir su pantalón y lentamente se puso el pantalón. -listo termine.-dijo naruto.

Leónida pronto con sus garras se colocó enfrente de naruto. Como si fuera un enorme dragón enfrente de un pequeño perrito.

-Voy a mostrar lo que soy capaz.-gruño leónida levantando su garra para luego ir directo hacia naruto.

 **\- golpe de león**. -exclamó leónida lanzando un zarpazo directo hacia naruto, naruto esquiva el zarpazo pero no podía decir los mismo con los árboles, la fuerza de su garra había talado 10 árboles que estaba detrás de naruto.

\- ora, ora, ora, ora.-gritaba leónida mientra daba una lluvia de zarpazo contra naruto pero el niño esquivaba todos sus ataques sin ningún esfuerzo.

Mientras tanto el caracol se levantaba después de sufrir una paliza por parte de naruto, miro a su compañero que todavía sigue enterrado en el suelo.

\- hey frogg esta bien.-pregunto el caracol todavía quejando de dolor.

\- quitense de mi camino hormigas.-grito el león matando a los dos con su zarpazo quedando hecho tiritas.

\- suficiente, voy a usar mi última forma **king beast grimm!** .-grito leónida mientra sus músculo se hinchaba hasta formar un enorme león grimm bípedo, su cara tenía 2 lados, la mitad era humana mientra que la otra era un grimm león su piel se volvió negra y su melena rubio también cambio a pelaje negro.

\- espera lo necesitamos vivo! .-exclamó ground dragon.

\- no me importa, es la supervivientes del mas fuerte, ere el siguiente.-grito leónida mientra estaba usando su técnica más poderosa.

 **\- tormenta del rey león**.-grito leónida lanzando una intensa ráfagas de zarpazo, en su nueva forma su fuerza había incrementando en el triple de potencia, todos los árboles incluso el suelo esta siendo destruido por la intensa lluvias de garras , naruto esquivaba sin ningún problema con su velocidad normal dejando imágenes residuales, el ataque de leónida no tenia fin .

\- Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora! .-gritaba leónida sin detener su asalto, naruto miró la pared del edifico de beacon, tenia grietas, naruto sabía que si seguía así la escuela no soportaría la fuerza, como resultado se derrumbará y aplastaria a los que quedaba dentro incluso su madre, por eso tenía que terminarlo rápido.

\- sufiente, voy a terminar con eso.-murmuró el pequeño lanzadose hacia leónida y preparó su puño derecho.

\- **consecutive...normal...punches.-** murmuró naruto lanzando una rápida ráfagas de puñetazo en tan sólo 3 segundo, pronto se detuvo dando la espalda a leónida que miraba a naruto con confusión.

\- pero que, ja ja fallaste mocoso.-exclamó leónida con arrogancia casi colocandos sus garras sobre el cuello del niño.

\- omae wa mou...shindeiru.-murmuró naruto en su antiguo idioma abandonando a leónida, naruto siempre tenía la costumbre de decir eso cuando luchaba en su antiguo mundo.

\- que demonio dice, voy a...-grito leónida sólo para que su pecho se hinche como un globo para luego explotar todo el torso dejando sólo la parte inferior, bajo la mirada sorprendida de ground que no había dicho nada después de presenciar lo que vio.

Naruto pronto enfocó su mirada en el.

\- y tu que mira.-dijo el niño con una mirada oscura haciendo que ground pierda todo el color de su piel, y sin previo aviso huyó cavando el suelo para huir de ese monstruo.

\- no me apunte para esto! , tengo que escapar, no quiero enfrentarme a el! .-pensó ground con total miedo cavando a un mas rápido, el miedo lo invadía y estaba teniendo un gran pánico.

Mientra más cavaban, más rápido huía pero luego de unos minuto , había cavado hasta revelar la cara de naruto que estaba esperando.

\- te encontreeee...-dijo el niño de forma muy lenta haciendo que ground gritara de pánico.

\- noooooo! Espera.-grito ground, en la superficie , el agujero donde ground cavó salió mucha tierra en erupción, el suelo alrededor del agujero creó un enorme cráter, pronto sale naruto del cráter y mira la destrucción que había hecho aegis y harambe.

Aegis tenía a su enemigo a su merced y lo tenia apuntado con su dedo metralla hacia su enemigo que estaba recostado en la pared y que había había perdido sus piernas.

\- muy bien, responde a mi pregunta o muere, tu decide.-amenazó aegis apuntando sus dedos hacia el rostro de su enemigo.

-..tu será eliminado idiota, soy el tercero más fuerte en la casa de la evolución, no ere rival para el numero 2 el rey de la bestia, disfruta de su destrucción.-dijo el gorila faunu con una mirada de piedra, detrás de aegis aparecía naruto y en su mano era la cabeza de leónida.

\- te refiere a el.-dijo naruto mostrando la cabeza a harambe que se me tenia callado, para luego salir gotas de sudores por miedo.

\- lo siento, hablaré, por favor no me mate.-rogó harambe con un toque de nerviosismo.

\- eh, que tu no hablaba como un robot.-pregunto naruto muy curioso.

\- es que eso me hacía genial .-confesó su enemigo.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Casa de la evolución**.

\- nunca pensé que el mejor grupo hayan caído ante esos 2, en especial ese niño, derrotó a mi segundo mejor creación, hasta este paso obtendrá la información y vendrá a detenerme.-pensó el dr genus después de presenciar el acontecimientos de la pelea.

\- no dejaré que todo mis años de investigación se vaya al retrete por ese niño, si eso sigue así, me veré obligado a liberar indominus como único recurso.-pensó con frustración el dr. Genus después de ver el video de la pelea.

 **Fin del capitulo 6**

 **Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, fue duro pero emocionante, hoy comienza la acción de naruto y su aprendiz contra la casa de la evolución.**

 **Tome algunas referencia de algunos animes como el ora ora ora**

 **De jojo y omae wa mou shindeiru de kenshiro.**

 **Naruto están tan roto que no es gracioso, ja ja ja**

 **El significado de omae wa mou shindeiru significa tu ya esta muerto/a.**

 **Grandioso no.**

 **Bueno espero la próxima semana para hacer mas capítulo nos vemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota del autor** : Hola chicos y chicas como están, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo de Naruto belladonna, como siempre, gracia por estar al otro lado de la pantalla y espero que pasemos un buen rato leyendo mis historias.

Ahora mismo respondo los comentarios para ese fic.

Sumoner dante: gracia por el comentario y espero que te gusten, jejeje hoy las chicas van a ver como quedará el cuarto después de esa explosión.

\- bladetri: gracia por el like, tal ves debería opinar qué tal mis capítulos la próxima vez, espero no molestarte.

\- Xirons20: tal ves en el próximo arco, salem junto a su grupo se encontrará con Naruto, dios, será una masacre literal.

 **Capítulo 7: el máximo depredador definitivo Indominus.**

Ahora mismo vemos a Naruto caminar junto a Aegis por el bosque en busca de la ubicación del laboratorio de la casa de la evolución.

Después de que Aegis había logrado interrogarle y obtener toda la información necesario, decidieron ir por el verdadero cerebro detrás de ese intento de secuestro.

Aegis tenía confianza en su maestro para salir vivo de eso, teniendo en cuenta que su fuerza era digno de su admiración.

-cuánto falta para encontrar ese laboratorio, Aegis, estoy aburrido.-se quejo el pequeño albino mientra caminaba por el bosque, no era porque estaba cansado, si no porque estaba aburrido caminar.

-falta poco maestro, mis radares indica que la ubicación estamos cerca, deberíamos tener cuidado maestro, el que maneja ese grupo debe ser alguien muy astuto, debemos tener cuidado.-dijo Aegis mirando atrás vez de muchos lugares buscando cualquier señal de hostilidad.

Desconocido para los 2, todos los grimms del bosque huyeron por el miedo por encontrarse con un máximo depredador (Naruto).dejando el bosque libre de grimm.

-descuida, estaré bien, siempre estoy alerta todo el tiempo.-dijo Naruto, poco a poco ambos comenzaron a ver una enorme torre en el medio del bosque, era gigantesco.

-llegamos...que raros..-murmuró Aegis mirando la torre en señal de sospecha.

-que pasa, hay algo malo.-preguntó el peliblanco curioso.

\- no siento nada en esa torre, mis escaner dice que no hay señales de vida dentro de esa torre.-dijo Aegis mirando la torre buscando cualquier señal de trampa.

-ah, creo que hay un laboratorio secreto abajo de nosotros, esa torre es una fachada.-dijo el pequeño Naruto mirando abajo en el suelo.

\- si, es cierto, hay mucho movimientos bajo, como es que sabía? .-preguntó sorprendido Aegis a su maestro.

-es simple, puedo sentir la vibraciones debajo de nosotros, sentí mucho movimientos.-dijo Naruto.

\- ya veo, en ese caso vamos a eliminar esa torre que estorba.-dijo Aegis preparando sus brazos, en ese momento sus brazos libera pequeño arcos de electricidad y los extiende.

- **incinerar**...-murmuró Aegis lanzando un poderoso haz giratorio de fuego contra la torre desintegrando por completo dejando atrás un zanja al rojo vivo, los árboles en el camino, era reducido a ceniza.

Naruto honestamente estaba sorprendido, no había visto un ataque a esa escala desde que lucho contra kakashi-sensei, aunque el ninja fue una decepción en como término rápido la pelea, el tenía grandes técnicas de fuegos.

\- woah, increíble.-murmuró el rubio al ver como Aegis destruyó la torre sin esfuerzo.

Aegis sólo se río ligeramente mientra se acercaba hacia la zanja, pudo ver la puerta en el suelo, a pesar de la explosión, no fue suficiente para destruirla.

Naruto observó la puerta con una mirada desinteresado y se acercó.

-Aegis permitame..-dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta sin mucho esfuerzo abriendo como si fuera una lata de atún enlatado.

al final ambos entraron hacia la entrada sin hacer pregunta.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Beacon.**

Vemos a la chicas caminando hacia el dormitorio, Blake había terminado anotar todo para preparar una fiesta sorpresa, ruby estaba muy emocionada con la idea de una fiesta con sus nuevos amigos.

Blake habló

-bueno, quiero que eso se mantenga en silencio, no quiero que el se entere de lo que estamos planeado.-dijo Blake a su líder y el resto del equipo.

-je je mi labio esta cerrado.-dijo yang con una sonrisa.

-descuida Blake no haremos nada que arruine.-dijo ruby alegremente.

-bueno si es por el pequeño no hay problema.-dijo weiss sosteniendo su cuaderno.

-..gracia..aprecio mucho su ayuda, probablemente el debe esta esperando por nosotros.-dijo Blake un poco preocupado por su hijo adoptivo.

-je je je descuida por suerte la tía yang le traje sándwich de pollo para nuestro pequeño residente.-dijo yang mostrando una bolsa de cartón.

Pronto el equipo rwby estaba en la entrada de su habitación, ruby siendo siempre la alegre abrió la puerta para saludar al pequeño albino.

\- regresa...mos..-ruby dejo de hablar al ver la habitación como quedo cuando abrió la habitación. El equipo rwby estaba sin habla al ver todo lo que quedaba esa habitación, era como si alguien le había colocado una bomba y que estalló, las camas en ruinas cubierto de escombros y polvo, había una enorme agujero en la pared.

Nadie hablaba, Blake estaba en silencio con los ojos como platos, pronto comenzó a temblar hasta desmayarse.

\- Blake!.-exclamó Yang al ver su compañera desmayarse.

Pronto Ruby, Weiss y yang trataron de encontrar cualquier rastro del pequeño hasta que Yang vio a un gorila faunu acostado en el árbol sin brazo y sin piernas.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Casa de la evolución.**

Genus estaba rodeados de clones creado por el, el estaba muy nervioso, no había esperado que ese cyborg destruyera la torre y que el mocoso se la arregla para abrir la puerta que era impenetrable.

Ahora mismo el veía al dúos caminar por el pasillo del laboratorio, el dr. Tenia que hacer algo, había llegado demasiado lejos, quería mostrar al mundo sobre la evolución humano que superaría a todos , los grimms, faunus, a todos, que los humanos podían cambiar.

Ahora mismo los clones estaba hablando alrededor de Genus.

\- señor que hacemos, a ese paso, esos 2 nos encontrará.-dijo el clon 1 al ver eso dos en el video de vigilancia.

\- a este paso, las cosas saldría de las manos, es obvio que haré, no tengo opción, no quería llegar a eso, pero se me esta acabando las opciones, es hora de liberar a Indominus Rex.-dijo seriamente Genus, los clones jadearon en shock al escuchar del ser definitivo.

\- señor, seria imprudente hacer esto!, una vez que lo libera destruirá todo a su alcance, no podríamos pararlo.-dijo asustado el clon 1.

-no, tiene razón el señor, es la única forma de preservar nuestra investigación.-dijo el clon 2 que tenía tapado su cara con su mano.

\- no importa cuánto sacrificio haremos, será todo por el bien de la humanidad.-dijo Genus, el resto de los clones asintieron y comenzaron a preparar las cosas para liberar a Indominus.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Beacon**

Las chicas del equipo rwby estaba interrogando al gorila faunu, el gorila no se resistió y le contó todo a ellas, el plan de Genus y el objetivo de diseccionar al cuerpo de Naruto belladona.

eso le enfureció más a la chicas, pero no tanto como esta Blake, ella estaba muy pero muy furiosa, odiaba a los racista, pero que un humano quiere diseccionar a un niño faunu y que es su hijo era motivo de ese Genus era objeto de irá para Blake.

Harambe sintió el cañón de una pistola espada que venía de Blake, Blake tenía una mirada que daría miedo a todos sus enemigos incluso a los grimm.

-muy bien, llevame a esa casa de la evolución, más te vale que coopere o te pondré una bala entre tus ojos si no ayuda.-amenazó Blake con una mirada asesina que incómodo a las chicas.

-demonio, pensé que Blake era la chica silenciosa, pero ahora da miedo en ese modo.-susurró yang a su hermana y su amiga.

\- t-tengo miedo yang.-tembló ruby de miedo al ver la mirada aterradora de Blake.

-con que así se siente cuando tiene instinto maternale fuerte.-murmuró Weiss al ver a Blake poner el cañón de su arma al faunu.

-Está bien, por favor no me mate.-dijo harambe llorando lágrimas al estilo anime.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **En un laboratorio de la casa de la evolución**

Genus estaba enfrente de la enorme puerta blindado, sus clones abrían la puerta, el esperaba al menos poder convencer a indominus de no destruir al chico si no paralizarlo.

En ese momento la puerta se abre revelando a un hombre envuelto en cadenas.

El hombre tenía la edad de un hombre de 30, tenia abultado músculo y tenia puesto una camiseta sin manga ajustado, pantalón azul y estaba completamente descalzo, su cabellera blanca y ojos de color naranja, sus brazos tenían muchas cicatrices, sus manos tenían garras muy filosa, lo que destaca ese hombre era una larga cola blanca con espina, más marcas negras como venas en la cola, lo hacía ver como un faunu reptil.

Indominus, el depredador definitivo, un humano con Adn de faunu y grimm con parte de fósiles de dinosaurio, combinando con todo eso obtuvo a Indominus, el chimera más fuerte de la casa de la evolución, su poder era por encima de los cazadores veterano, una fuerza inconmensurable que podría devastar todo a su paso.

El ultimo pináculo de la evolución y genus lo iba a utilizar a Indominus para vencer a Naruto para demostrar que la evolución era la salvación de la humanidad.

\- al fin te digna de aparecer después de tenerme encerrado en esa pocilga por 3 años Genus.-dijo Indominus con un tono molesto.

\- Indominus, admito que fue duro para ti tenerte encerrado en esa celda, pero lo hice por una buena razón, ere demasiado inestable como para dejarte libre por el mundo, pero ahora parece estar calmado.-dijo Genus muy serio pero por dentro estaba nervioso por estar enfrente del depredador definitivo.

-je je je no importa, de seguro viene a pedirme algo si es tan importante para requerirme a mi, el ser más fuerte de remanente.-dijo con arrogancia Indominus.

\- como siempre, acertado, quiero que capture vivo a ese chico que esta en mi laboratorio, el ciborg destruyelo si es necesario, pero quiero a ese niño con vida.-dijo Genus, su clone le mostró a Indominus la imagen de Aegis y a Naruto mirando la cámara.

-tch...me libera después de esos 3 años y para que, para que capturen a ese mocoso, que insulto a mi capacidad.-dijo Indominus, era obvio que no se sentía feliz con esa nueva ordene.

-por favor, no deje que la apariencia te engañe, ese niño acabó con leonidas en su estado grimm, no es un niño ordinario.-dijo Genus al recordar cómo Naruto derrotó sin esfuerzo a stinger, ground dragón y a leonidas, el último era el más fuerte junto a indominus.

Indominus estaba ligeramente sorprendido, el sabia que leonidas era el único que tenía poder para contener a el cuando pierde la razón, alguien que es capaz de vencer a ese león quimera tenía toda su atención.

-hmm, con que ese niño mató a leonidas, je je je eso se esta poniendo interesante, me preguntaba porque no estaba ese león acompañándote genus.-dijo Indominus mostrando sus colmillos.

-entonce, me ayudará? .-preguntó Genus un poco nervioso, el faunu dinosaurio sólo sonrió mostrando sus hilera de colmillos.

-por supuesto, yo mismo juzgare si ese mocoso es fuerte.-dijo Indominus con arrogancia.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Naruto y Aegis caminaban por el camino del pasillo, ambos estaban muy concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

El camino era larga y eso no le molestaba para nada a Naruto.

Aegis aún mantenía serio y dijo

-ese lugar es enorme, pero debemos tener mucho cuidado, no sabemos que clase de criaturas y trampas oculta puede haber maestro.-dijo Aegis mirando el camino,

-entiendo, eso se esta poniendo emocionante.-murmuró Naruto un poco feliz, no se porque pero parecía que se estaba emocionado un poco con la idea de enfrentar a muchos enemigos.

Pronto Aegis se detiene de repente causando que Naruto lo mire un poco preocupado.

-sucede algo Aegis?.-preguntó Naruto un poco curioso.

-algo se acerca, puedo sentir 2 señales de vida enfrente de nosotros, va directo hacia nosotros.-dijo Aegis , naruto y el ciborg miro en el camino, se veía una enorme figura corriendo, en su hombro estaba Genus sujetándolo con fuerza para no caer.

Indominus al ver a los 2 ,sonrió de forma perturbadora.

-lo encontré! ! Dime a quien mató primero? .-pregunto Indominus con una sonrisa sanguinarios.

-el de pelo blanco es el más fuerte.-respondió Genus.

-en ese caso, el robot es inútil para mi.-dijo Indominus y de un movimiento rápido aplastó a Aegis contra la pared con su fuerte brazo.

Naruto estaba perplejo al ver lo que sucedió y pregunto.

-...Aegis..?.-pregunto Naruto sólo para parpadear sorprendido al ver al ciborg incrustado en la pared, pronto el pequeño sintió la presencia a su espalda y lo miro de reojo.

\- jejeje saludo mocoso, soy indominus, vine a enfrentarte.-dijo Indominus mostrando sus colmillos de forma amenazante.

Naruto no se sintió amenazado y dijo de una manera sería.

\- vas a pagar por convertir a mi amigo en un arte moderno.-murmuró Naruto seriamente, no tenia miedo de la figura imponente de indominus, estaba muy acostumbrado luchar contra monstruos en tamaño de bijuus y eso no era ningún problemas.

-jejejeje, me gusta eso de ti, lo dice con tanta confianza y no muestra miedo al verme, je je ven, vamos a pelear en un lugar amplio.-dijo Indominus dando la espalda al pequeño y camina por el pasillo con Naruto siguiéndolo.

Cuando llegaron, el lugar era muy extenso y amplios, las paredes blanco.

Indominus se pavoneaba alrededor del niño y dijo.

-aquí llegamos, la sala de prueba donde los faunos genéticamente mejorado luchamos para luchar entre nosotros para probar nuestra fuerza.-dijo Indominus flexionando su brazo mostrando su músculos.

-..ah así, que tan fuente eres? ..-pregunto el pequeño belladonna seriamente, Indominus sólo sonrió de forma arrogante.

\- je je, lo suficiente como para asumir un ejército entero de faunus y humanos por igual sin cansarme..-dijo Indominus.

-bien quiero ver por mis propios ojos, tu fuerza..-dijo Naruto cruzandos de brazos.

-yo debería decir los mismo, quiero ver si eres tan fuerte como dices.-dijo Indominus preparando para luchar.

Naruto miro detenidamente a Indominus, el faunu sonría con mucha confianza, ambos estaba a punto de hacer un movimiento sólo para que alguien le disparaba una fuerte llamarada al faunu.

El causante de ese ataque fue Aegis que tenia un poco de daño en su rostro, el lado de su cara tenía grietas y apena parecía cansado.

-...maestro, por favor, déjame luchar contra el..-rogó el ciborg a su maestro, Naruto aún inexpresivo asintió.

-esta bien... haz lo quiera...-dijo Naruto sin mostrar mucho su emoción.

Pronto Aegis se lanzó hacia Indominus que no sufrió daños a su ataque anterior, cuando el ciborg de batalla estaba muy cerca, de un movimiento muy rápido le lanzó una patada al otro lado de la cabeza, pero para su sorpresa, Indominus ni se inmuta por el golpe, Aegis se aleja y comienza correr en círculo alrededor del fauna mientra lanza una andanada de ráfagas de fuegos, pero no hacía efecto.

Al ver que no resultó su ataque, Aegis pronto se lanza hacia el enemigo de frente y salta hacia el. Indominus en lugar de hacer algo decide quedarse quieto para ver el siguiente movimiento.

 **\- golpes ametralladora**.-murmuró Aegis, con tanta fuerza, Aegis lanza una furiosas ráfagas de puñetazos a la velocidad del sonidos, sus puños envueltos en fuegos golpeando a indominus.

Indominus aburrido por el combo lo interrumpe con un puñetazo que estrelló al suelo y girarse hasta detenerse cortesía de Naruto que lo detuvo.

-esta bien? ...-pregunto el pequeño peli blanco.

-...s-si...esto es humillante...-murmuró enojado aegis mientra miraba a su enemigo.

-debería tomarlo con calma, esta muy roto..-dijo Naruto con preocupación, Aegis sólo ignoro eso y extendió su brazo.

 **-...incinerar!.-** murmuró más fuerte Aegis disparando una intensa llamarada de fuego directo hacia Indominus.

-..IDIOTA..GRAAAA! !.-exclamó Indominus tomando aire y expulsó un potente rugido que reflejo la llamarada enviando hacia el dúo.

-imposible...lo detuvo con su rugid...-aegis no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Naruto y Aegis fueron envuelto en llamas hasta dispersarse revelando a un Naruto ileso pero Aegis se encontraba quemado.

-...que calor...ah aegis esta bien? ..-exclamó Naruto mirando a su amigo y aprendiz muy preocupado.

-...S-Si...estoy bien.,-mintió el ciborg, era obvio que no estaba bien, estaba muy herido y apena se mantenía despierto.

-..que cosa dice, es obvio que no puede moverte, como tu maestro te ordenó que te quede quieto..-dijo Naruto seriamente haciendo que Aegis de mala gana obedezca.

-esta bien., pero que hará tú..-preguntó Aegis mirando a su maestro, Naruto sólo lo dejo acostado y pronto miro a indominus con emoción.

-jeje algo me dice que el sería un verdadero reto...-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa confiada.

Tanto Naruto como Indominus caminaron alrededor para luego detenerse.

Tanto Genus como Aegis estaban enfocando en la pelea que seguro será definitiva.

 **El ultimo depredador definitivo contra el dios humano, podrá indominus ser el verdadero reto para Naruto o caerá como los demás personajes de rellenos.**

 **No te pierda el próximo de Dragón, no perdón, no te pierda el próximo capítulo de Naruto Ball z XD.**


	8. Chapter 8

**-nota del autor: Hola chicos y chicas, vengo a dejar el ultimo capítulo de hijo de belladonna de un solo puñetazo.**

 **Hoy se termina el arco de la casa de la evolución y da comienzo del arco de meteorito.**

 **Así que espero que le gusten.**

 **Ahora responderé los comentarios.**

 **-Guest: así es amigo, en el próximo capítulo, Kurama entrará en el próximo capítulo explicando a Blake la importancia de la felicidad de naruto.**

 **-Xirons20: debe decir que excelente idea, ya que dentro de poco publicaré el capitulo 8 de Naruto el monstruo del universo 6.**

 **-bladetri: ya me aburri con su like.**

 **Bueno aquí termina.**

 **Capítulo 8 : la ira del rey de los dinosaurio y el pasado de Naruto.**

 **Pasado de Naruto, mansión de Naruto (konoha).**

 **Vemos a Naruto sentado en el trono rodeados de mucha gentes arrodillando ante el, muchos habían viajado para dar ofrendas como regalos, juguetes y comidas, Naruto se encontraba meditando en el trono con un semblante triste, uno de sus autoproclamado seguidores estaban cantando canciones de cunas mientra el otro estaba preparando su mesa para cocinar.**

 **Era una triste rutina donde el, el ser más poderoso del mundo, siendo capaz de destruir lo que sea con un solo golpe, era ahora venerado como un dios por todas las aldeas ninjas.**

 **Todas sus hazañas lo hizo muy famoso, debido a su inmenso poder, las 5 grandes aldea siendo: konoha, kumo, iwa, kiri y suna firmaron un pacto de paz para no hacer guerra con Naruto en el mundo debido que a ser parte de konoha, el lucharía en la guerra y todas las aldeas ninjas sabían lo suicida que seria.**

 **Solo un tonto suicida sería capaz de enfrentar a el...coff...coff orochimaru.**

 **Al ser venerado no podía hacer nada, dejaba que los seguidores de su culto religioso lo preparaba de comer, cantar canción de cuna, coser su ropa y lo mas problemáticos era tomar un baño para bañarse, apena los dejaba usar solo el baño para hacer sus necesidades.**

 **Según lo que decía sus seguidores**

 **Un dios no necesita hacer trabajos tan indignos, por eso ellos lo hicieron en su lugar mientra el era mimado por todos el mundo ninja.**

 **La gentes de konoha olvidaron que el era el jinchuriki de kyubii, ahora era recordado como dios humano de konoha.**

 **La aldea se sentía muy segura y confiada ya que sabía que con Naruto aquí nada intentaría atentarla.**

 **Los niños de su aldea estaban celoso de el porque era muy mimado por todos ya que todos los días recibía en bandeja de plata sólo por existir mientra los demas niños sólo podía ganar trabajando duro, por eso le hacía difícil hacer amigos**

 **El único amigo que tenia en ese mundo fue kurama el zorro de nueve cola, el bijuu había intentado matarlo para hacer cargo de su cuerpo, pero fallo y comenzaron a charlar cosas sin sentidos dando el comienzo de una bella amistad.**

 **Kurama era un bastado sarcástico y cínico mientra que el era impasible y muy monótono.**

 **Deseaba no haber entrenado más de 3 años, ahora solo tenia que vivir siendo sólo un niño indestructible.**

 **Desearía tener una batalla con alguien de su calibre alguna día.**

 **-mi dios, la comida esta servida, ese humilde servidor suyo lo hizo con todo el amor que un dios tan humilde como usted merece...-dijo el líder del culto hiroto daisuke que estaba enfrente de rodillas.**

 **Naruto lo miro con una mirada sin emociones y se levantó de su trono hecho de piedra de mármol con detalles de oro.**

 **-...gracia hiroto-san...guiame...-dijo Naruto con una voz monotoma.**

 **-será todo un honor mi dios...-dijo felizmente hiroto acompañando a su dios por su cena.**

 **Fin de recuerdo de Naruto.**

Ahora mismo Naruto miraba a Indominus que tenia una sonrisa confiada, podía ver ese lagarto gigante era muy diferente a los hombres bestia de la casa de la revolución.

-por primera vez me estoy emocionado por tener un combate muy emocionante, tu aura exuda mucha confianza...-dijo Naruto parándose enfrente de Indominus.

-finalmente el pez gordo viene a pelear, veamos lo que eres capaz.-dijo Indominus crujiendo los dedos.

Aegis observaba con atención la pelea de su maestro contra Indominus, perder de la forma más humillante fue una pastilla difícil de tragar, ahora solo dependía de su maestro para vencer a Indominus.

El Dr genus miraban ansioso del resultado de la pelea del ser mas perfecto de la casa de la revolución...iba a mostrar a todos remanente que la evolución era la salvación de la humanidad.

-...no hay esperanza para ti sucio simio, un faunu como tu no tendría oportunidad contra un humano creado genéticamente mejorado con parte grimm y parte fósil de dinosaurio...no hay esperanza para todos...-pensó Dr. Genus con confianza y arrogancia.

-...bien...vas a empezar...-murmuró Naruto esperando que su enemigo ataque.

Indominus sólo sonrió mientra desaparece en un destello de velocidad sorprendiendo a Aegis.

-..es muy rápido, con lo grande que es su cuerpo, puede moverse sin ningún problema...-pensó Aegis.

Indominus aparece detrás de Naruto para lanzar el, golpe, pero de repente sintió el terror al ver inconscientemente el aura en forma de cabeza de zorro rugiendo.

Esa aura roja era invisible para todos pero con la excepción de Indominus y retrocedió lo más lejos posible Hasta tocar su espalda en la pared.

Dr Genus estaba boca abierto al ver a Indominus retroceder lo lejos, era inaudito, ese niño no hizo nada y ya hizo que el quimera más fuerte retrocede.

-...Imposible!...hizo retroceder a Indominus!.-exclamó Dr Genus con los ojos abierto.

Indominus miraba con creciente miedo al niño que lo miraba confundido.

-...que me esta pasando, que demonio es el, estoy seguro que si hubiera atacado hubiera muerto...no!, tiene que ser una jodida broma! ...-pensó Indominus sudando su frente mientra su corazón palpitaba con rapidez por el miedo y la adrenalina.

Naruto estaba confundido y dijo.

-...Hey que pasa, no vas a atacar? ...-dijo Naruto.

-maldito mocoso de mierda!...como eres tan poderoso...-exclamó furioso Indominus consiguiendo la atención de Aegis y Dr Genus.

Justo cuando Naruto iba a hablar, la puerta de la entrada y salida se abre revelando a Blake junto al equipo rwby.

-te dije que siguiéramos la huellas del camino.,,-dijo weiss regañando a ruby.

-lo siento weiss...-dijo ruby de forma mansa.

-cielo calma weis-crema ya estamos aquí pero parece llegamos tarde a la fiesta.-dijo Yang activando sus guanteletes.

Blake no dijo nada pero su ojos enfocó en Naruto que estaba de espaldas frente del monstruoso faunu reptil junto con el Dr genus y y el aprendiz de Naruto.

Blake corrió hacia Naruto y le dio un cálido abrazo. Estaba preocupada de que su hijo adoptivo fuera llevado a la fuerza por un científico loco.

-...Mamá? ...-murmuró Naruto confundido y con ligero rubor en su mejilla.

-...esta bien...cuando vi la habitación, pensé que te había lastimado...-dijo Blake sin quitar el abrazo.

-...estoy bien mamá, soy fuerte...-dijo Naruto haciendo que Blake sonría.

-...lo se hijo, vamos a casa...-dijo Blake, Naruto sólo negó la cabeza.

-...no puedo mamá, tengo que terminar de arreglar unos asunto con ellos...-dijo Naruto alejándose de Blake para está cerca de indominus.

-pero naru...-dijo preocupada sólo para que Naruto le de una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-...estaré bien...solo será dentro de 5 minuto...-dijo Naruto decidido, Blake sólo suspiro y decidió estar con el equipo rwby.

-..esta seguro que no necesita una mano de la tía yang...-dijo Yang en broma levantando su brazo.

-...no gracia, me bastó, además tengo que enseñar a mi aprendiz...-dijo Naruto con seriedad.

-Aegis...-exclamó Naruto con seriedad.

-..si maestro...-dijo Aegis con atención.

-...es hora de que yo te revele el secreto de mi poder...no...revelaré mi pasado sobre como obtuve ese poder...-dijo Naruto consiguiendo la atención de todos en el cuarto.

-...el secreto del poder de maestro. ..-pensó sorprendido Aegis.

-...el secreto de su inmensa fuerza, acaso será un resultado de un experimento secreto, o es por herencia genética...-pensó Dr genus curioso.

-hace 3 años atrás yo era un niño como cualquiera, quería ser alguien grande en la vida, desde que puedo recordar, siempre fui odiado por lo que soy con ese bigotes...-dijo Naruto apuntado sus marcas de bigotes, todos estaban en silencio mientra Blake estaba triste pero enojada por esos humanos que maltrató a Naruto sólo por ser un faunu. Ruby junto con weiss estaba horrorizada al escuchar eso, Yang estaba enojada.

-un día cuando los aldeanos me querían eliminar, fui salvado por alguien, desde entonce quise ser fuerte, así que con la ayuda de un estricto régimen de entrenamiento por 3 años, me volví tan fuerte que puedo vencer a cualquiera de un solo golpe...-dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos por esa parte.

-un estricto régimen de entrenamiento por 3 años, debió ser un entrenamiento infernal para tener esa clase de poder...me pregunto si podré llegar a ese nivel con el entrenamiento del maestro...-pensó Aegis con más admiración a su maestro.

-un régimen de entrenamiento nada mas, ninguna semblanza o drogas para fortalecer su cuerpo...que clase de entrenamiento.-pensó Dr genus tratando de averiguar su secreto.

-el secreto de mí fuerza es 100 flexiones, 100 lagartijas, 100 abdominales, 100 sentadillas y correr 10 kilómetros todos los días sin descanso por 3 años...-exclamó Naruto seriamente, el silencio era todo lo que podía escuchar.

El equipo rwby y Aegis estaba en silencio, Dr genus estaba con la cara de wtf y indominus estaba más allá de lo furioso, podía escuchar los dientes rechistar.

-..te parece graciosos que diga eso, en serio me hiciste enojar con tu patética historia de tu vida y ese ridículo régimen de entrenamiento que cualquiera lo haría, esta vez voy a hacerte pedazo por mis propias manos mocoso!...-exclamó Indominus hinchando su cuerpo mientra su piel se volvía oscuro azabache, sus músculo crecía a proporciones descomunales y crecía a una altura comparable a un edificio de 2 piso, su ropa se hacía pedazo por el crecimiento de su cuerpo, su cuerpo parecía una mezcla de Grimm y dinosaurio, sus brazos se volvía más grandes y con filosas garras capaz de cortar el acero con facilidad.

-ese hombre se esta transformando en un grimm...-exclamó ruby asustada de la transformación de indominus.

-oh no, vas a perder el control otra vez! ...-exclamó Dr Genus en pánico, pronto se escuchó la alarma y el cuarto blanco ahora se volvió rojo, la puerta era cerrada de forma forzadas quedando todo el mundo encerrado.

Naruto con seriedad miraba a Indominus y podía ver que se volvió más fuerte que ante.

-...dudo que sea tan poderoso, yo voy a acabar contigo mocoso, cuando me vuelvo así, pierdo el, control y masacro a todos sean humanos o faunus, me dan igual los matare a todos...-exclamó enojado Indominus.

-.. **Modo rey dinosaurio máximo depredador!.** -exclamó Indominus dando un rugido de guerra mientra le patea a Naruto contra la pared hasta dejar estampado en la pared.

Blake exclamó asustada.

-Naruto!...-exclamó asustada Blake al ver a Naruto sufrir mucho daños.

Naruto miro con aburrimiento a Indominus, en ese momento el monstruoso grimm aparece de frente y lo agarra su cara y lo estampa al suelo creando un gigantesco cráter en forma circular, con Naruto boca abajo, Indominus se arrodilla y lanzó una lluvia de puñetazos vicioso detrás de su cabeza haciendo más profundo el cráter con cada golpe que lanza.

-..muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere!...-exclamó Indominus de forma bestial golpeando más a Naruto.

Todo estaban horrorizado al ver semejante brutalidad en el combate, tanto Yang como weiss y ruby quieran ayudar pero no podía ya que no duraría unos segundos con el.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver Blake correr con su espada/pistola y ataca a indominus por la espalda.

Blake con odio en sus ojos lanza una huelga hiriendo la espalda de Indominus haciendo que indominus rugiera de dolor.

-..deja a mi hijo en paz!..-dijo Blake que estaba a punto de dar otro golpe pero una bofetada de indominus lo manda a golpear contra una pared noqueandola.

El resto del equipo rwby estaba horrorizado.

-Blake!.-exclamó el equipo rwby preocupada de que Blake haya lastimado.

Aegis corría para auxiliar a la madre de su maestro, pero suspiro de alivio ya que no era nada grave sólo estaba inconsciente.

Indominus siguió dando descargas de puñetazos hasta que se dio cuenta que naruto no estaba en el cráter.

Enfrente de un arrodillado indominus estaba Naruto que tenia los flequillos cubriendo sus ojos.

-...lastimaste a mamá, vas a pagar por eso...-murmuró Naruto, indominus en su estado enfurecido no sintió miedo y lanzó un poderoso puñetazo al rostro de Naruto sólo para el pequeño lo atrape con sus dientes y con un crujido repugnante, masticó los dedos y arrancándolo de su mano.

Indominus rugió de dolor agarrando su mano que le faltaba 3 dedos, Naruto escupió los dedos cubierto de sangre...

Indominus se levantó y lanzó otro puñetazo con su otro brazo, Naruto lanzó su propio puñetazo con su brazo derecho, cuando el puño de naruto hizo contacto con el puño de indominus, el resultado fue el brazo izquierdo de indominus hasta el hombre explotó en una explosión de sangre y hueso.

-...AHHHH MI BRAZO MALDITO...-exclamó dolorido indominus agarrando con su mano lastimada su muñón sangrando.

Naruto se acercó muy de cerca de indominus y movió su 2 puños para atrás y exclamó su técnica.

-.. **consecutive normal punches...**.-Naruto acribillan a indominus con una lluvia de puñetazos con ambos brazos como resultado el cuerpo de imdominus explotó en una fuente explosión de sangre y carne bajo la mirada de todos al presenciar todo lo que vio.

Detrás del cadáver de indominus estaba la pared llenas de agujeros productos de los puñetazos de Naruto.

Weiss, ruby y yang estaba sin habla, los mismo con Aegis al ver semejante ataques de su maestro, era increíble de ver, ahora mismo lo admiraba aún más.

Naruto pronto enfocó su mirada en el dr. Genus que estaba paralizado de miedo.

Naruto camino hacia el y hablo.

-tu eres el causante de todo esto, vas a darme una compensación por el daños de mis cosas y de mi familia...-hablo Naruto con un tono amenazante.

El científico estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no mojarse encima pero fallaba miserablemente.

-no por favor, aléjate de mi...-exclamó Genus al borde de perder la cordura.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Naruto había tocado su hombro derecho.

-hablemos de cuanto puede compensar...-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa infantil pero macabra.

Afuera del laboratorio de la casa de la evolución, se podía escuchar el grito de niña perteneciendo al Dr. Genus espantando a las aves del bosque.

 **Fin del capitulo 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo de Naruto belladonna, espero que le gusten.**

 **Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-Xirons20: gracia por el review**

 **-Bladetri: como gusten bladetri.**

 **-Metalic-dragon-angel: será por que la escena te recordó a Killing bites donde peleaba hitomi y leo.**

 **-luka241: me agrada esa idea, por eso hice ese capítulo, gracia por comentar amigo.**

 **Capítulo 9 : zombie boy, facción Salem y seguidores del culto uzumaki.**

 **Vale (ciudad** )

Se podía ver en un callejón oscuro 3 sujetos armados golpeando a un anciano faunu koala, ellos eran bandido de raven que venía a esa ciudad para provocar caos y desastre...

-..toma eso sucia bestia, eso es por no darme el dinero que quiero..-dijo el bandido pisoteando al anciano que estaba gimiendo adolorido.

El resto de los bandidos sólo se reía mientra observaba.

En ese momento el sonido de algo cortando al aire se escuchó y de repente la pierna del bandido se separó de su cuerpo causando que el hombre gritara de dolor.

-...ahhhhh mi pierna.,.-exclamó de dolor el bandido y de repente un hacha destroza su cráneo horrizando a los 2.

Enfrente de los 2 estaba un chico de 17, cabello negro corto con ojos rojos y su piel era pálido como un cadáver, su vestimenta era una trinchera gris desgastada y abierta sobre su camiseta negra, con pantalones cosidos y un grueso cinturón marrón. Él tiene cinturones envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo debajo de su abrigo y usa botas de petrolero.

En su mano derecha era una hacha de un solo filo rojo cubierto de sangre y la otra mano era una pistola, su mirada no mostraba emoción alguna, sólo un pequeño atisbo se ira en sus ojos sin brillo.

ZombieBoy, o mejor conocido como proyecto hades, un inmortal creado por la ciencia de los científicos de la academia atlas, había sido un existo donde consistía crear soldados inmortales para proteger remanente, pero el proyecto era demasiado peligroso si cae en manos equivocado y el consejo lo había ordenado que eliminará cualquier relación con el proyecto hades, al enterar de la eliminación, había entrado en una irá ciega matando a todos los científico y cortando todo el brazo derecho del director de atlas con su hacha y huir de la academia.

Había hecho un esfuerzo para escapar de ellos, aunque gracia a su inmortalidad no podía morir por cualquier medio, que mas daba, odiaba con pasión a atlas ya que el no pidió eso, pero lo hicieron y ahora estaba a reducido a escapar como un animal de caza.

ZombieBoy tenía sus ojos puesto a esto 2 comenzaba a temblar.

-..se aprovechan de los débiles, pero no pueden conmigo, que cobarde son ustedes 2, dan asco, no merecen vivir en ese mundo..,-dijo ZombieBoy mientra levantaba su hacha al aire.

Uno de ellos trato se escapar, pero una huelga de esa hacha le corto la pierna, mientra que el otro se lanzó con su cuchillo logrando perforar al corazón.

El silencio era inquietante y el bandido no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ya que ZombieBoy lo descapita con facilidad matándolo.

Pronto el camina hacia el otro que se arrastraba desde lejos.

Cuando llegó, el bandido estaba llorando.

-por favor, piedad de mi...-sollozaba el hombre mirando a la cara sin emocione de ZombieBoy.

-...tch, no doy piedad a un desperdicio de vida como tu...muere..-dijo Zombieboy levantando su hacha al aire y lo bajó cortando el cráneo en 2 liberando mucho sangre y parte de cerebro.

El silencio era todo y ZombieBoy se quita el cuchillo de su corazón y veía como se cerraba la herida y acercaba al anciano y le dio una mirada de lástima y lo llevó a su hombro y camino afuera del callejón para llevarlo al hospital.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Grimmland**

 **Castillo de Salem**

Salem y su séquito estaba reunido en la mesa, todos estaban esperando la noticia del Dr. Watts y estaban esperando.

Cinder se mantenía sería esperando la noticia, tyrian estaba aburrido y quería buscar una manera de divertirse, Hazel estaba silencioso como siempre y Salem estaba meditando en su trono tratando de averiguar el motivo de la Reunión.

En ese momento la puerta se abre revelando al ultimo miembro de su facción, Dr. Arthur watts en su mano era unos papeles muy importantes.

-..me alegro de que hayan reunido para esa reunión muy importante en especial mi diosa...-dijo Watts con respeto al ver a Salem.

-..espero que sea importante, porque esta ocupada con los preparativos para destruir beacon watts...-dijo seriamente Cinder.

-..muy impaciente como siempre Cinder, los reunía todos para hablar de un hallazgo muy interesante durante mi tiempo en vale...hallazgo que podía interesar a mi diosa...-dijo Watts mirando a Salem.

-...puede explicar cuales son los hallazgo, Dr. Watts? ...-dijo Salem con desinterés.

-...porque explicarlo cuando ustedes pueden verlo ustedes mismo...-dijo Watts colocando los papeles para luego deslizar hasta el centro de la mesa, todos los miembros recogieron los papeles y comenzaron a leer hasta sorprenderse por el contenido.

-..es un hallazgo...muy interesante ...-dijo Salem en un tono que mostraba interés.

-..humanos que se transforma en Grimm, es algo que nunca hemos visto.,.- murmuró Hazel al ver las fotos de leonina y indominus.

-...increíble, como es que atlas no supo de eso.,-murmuró Cinder.

-..simple, atlas tiene secretos muy sucio y el consejo lo barre bajo al alfombra, ya que si eso hace público al reino, todo armaria un caos total...-dijo Watts acariciando su bigote.

-..entiendo, ellos temen perder poder en el consejo y evita que todo eso salga a la luz...-dijo Salem con watts asintiendo.

-..Así es, el creador de la casa de la evolución fue el joven genio científico llamado Genius, el fue un exitoso científico de atlas que tuvo una vida muy buena, desgraciadamente su obsesión por la evolución humana lo llevo a crear Quimera Grimm, híbrido humano con Grimm donde puede transformarse a voluntad, eso le trajo terror al consejo y lo expulsó de atlas, Genius estaba furioso y se llevó todo los archivos de su investigación dando el comienzo de la casa de la evolución...-dijo Watts creando un holograma con la imagen de Genius a través de su pergamino.

-..siento que Genius sería un excelente activo para nuestra causa...como las quimeras grimm sería perfecto para gobernar el mundo...-dijo Salem mirando las transformaciones de leonida y indominus.

-...actualmente está en prisión, pero con mis influencia en la política podré liberarlo en pocos días, después de todos uno de ellos me deben mucho favores...-dijo Watts sonriendo.

-..no hay duda que trajiste una excelente noticia Dr watts, sin duda nos a complacido con tus hallazgo..-murmuró Salem felizmente.

-..es un honor recibir tal elogio de mi diosa..-dijo Watts recogiendo todos los papeles de la mesa.

-..supongo que era todo no es así...-dijo Salem esperando más noticia.

El rostro de Watts se puso serio y sacó de su bolsillo de su ropa elegante un pequeño disco de memoria.

-...tiene razón, tengo otra noticia que puede ser muy importante para todos, es muy pero muy importante y ustedes tiene que estar al tanto de lo que voy a decir.,-dijo Watts consiguiendo la atención de todos.

-..si lo dice de esa manera, entonce si es muy importante...-dijo Hazel seriamente.

-..Así es, vean eso...-dijo Watts reproduciendo el video para que todos los vean.

El video mostraba a un niño tan joven de 13 con el cabello blanco y ojos azules, el niño estaba enfrente de indominus que estaba transformando en Grimm bajo la mirada sorprendida de Cinder y tyrian.

-...ja ja ja ese niño esta muerto..-exclamó Tyrian con una sonrisa maníaca ya que le encantaba la muerte de otros.

-...no salte conclusiones, observen con cuidado..-dijo Seriamente Watts mientra el video reproducía.

El monstruo con una fuerza colosal atacaba de manera bestial al niño sin piedad mientra todos veían como al final el niño lo destruyó con demasiado facilidad sorprendiendo a todos y en especial a Salem.

-..pero que demonio! ...-exclamó tyrian al ver semejante carnicería que hizo el niño.

-..para ser un niño, es un monstruo como ataca..-murmuró con seriedad Hazel ya que su instinto le gritaba peligro.

-..es inaudito, acabo con ese Quimera Grimm a puños limpio...-murmuró Cinder mirando con interés al niño peliblanco.

Salem se mantenía en silencio observando cómo término la lucha y podía ver que ese niño sería una verdadera amenaza a su plan.

-..que sabe de el? ...-pregunto seriamente Salem mirando al niño.

-..no mucho, Naruto Belladonna, 13 años de edad, es estudiante nuevo de Beacon, es hijo adoptivo de Blake belladonna que resultó ser una ex miembro de colmillo blanco...-dijo Watts mostrando el archivo de Blake y de Naruto.

-..belladonna, que sorpresa...-murmuró de forma desinteresado Hazel cruzando de brazos.

-..parece que los conoces no Hazel? ...-dijo Watts a su compañero de facción.

-..ella es hija de Ghira y Kali belladonna, la familia belladonna son de menagerie, escuché que abandono al colmillos blanco y se unió a Beacon..-dijo Hazel ya que tenía conexión con el colmillo blanco.

-..se unió a Ozpin, es un problema para nosotros, no me gusta las sorpresa...-murmuró enojada Salem por saber que Ozpin habría conseguido un aliado potencial.

-..nadie sabe de el al respecto, si los 4 reinos se entera de su existencia, harán lo que sea por obtenerlo bajo su pulgar, ya que la fuerza que tiene es muy descomunal...por suerte tengo una idea...-dijo Watts consiguiendo la atención de todos.

-..que plan Dr. Watts?...-pregunto Salem curiosa.

-..podemos usar la corona del control mental, con ella podremos controlarlo para que ese niño obedezcan todas nuestros capricho, con el a nuestra causa, no existiría nadie de los 4 reinos que podría oponernos...-dijo Watts causando que el cuarto estuviera en silencio.

Salem se levanta con un aplauso y una sonrisa sanguinaria.

-..maravilloso plan! , Dr watts, siempre encuentra la manera de sorprenderme, con la fuerza de quimera grimm más con el niño, nuestra facción será temida por todo el mundo! ...-exclamó Salem

-..Me alegro que mi plan sea de su agrado mi diosa...-dijo Watts feliz de que su diosa aceptará su plan.

-...pero como lograremos acercarnos a el, Beacon esta fuertemente custodiado por cazadores profesionales, seria un problema para nosotros...-comentó Hazel .

-..esperaremos el momento de descuido, podemos usar a esa Chica belladonna, con ella a nuestra merced, el niño no tendrá más opción que obedecernos...-dijo Salem mirando la imagen de Blake.

-...Hazel! ...-dijo Salem consiguiendo la atención de Hazel.

-...Si mi señora...-dijo Hazel .

-..quiero que vaya al Colmillo blanco y quiero que envía a alguien con mucha experiencia para que capturen a Blake belladonna, con ella podremos conseguir la atención del niño...-dijo Salem.

-..Entendido...-dijo con calma Hazel.

-..Bien la reunión se termina, todos ustedes vayan a sus funciones...-dijo Salem y todos los miembros de sus facciones se retiraron.

El plan seguía en marcha.

 **Cambio de Escena**

Un agujero en la entrada se abría en los bosque afuera de la ciudad se vale, en ese momento sale 3 personas de aspecto intimidades siendo 3..

-..Dimensión número 6...al fin llegamos, me duele el ojo.,,-dijo un chico de cabello plateado mientra limpiaba su sangre de su ojo derecho, era un chico de 16 vestido de camisa negra con pantalón gris y una gabardina negra, en su espalda era una guadaña de doble hoja color negro con filo púrpura, estaba tapando su ojo derecho con un parche con el símbolo de Uzumaki, el símbolo de su dios Uzumaki.

-..usaste mucho el kamui del ojo de óbito que nuestro dios te dio cuando destruyó los akatsuki, debería descansar kurotsuki...-murmuró el otro chico que tenia puesto un manto negro con detalles púrpura que cubre todo su cuerpo, con su cabeza cubierto con un capucha negra y una máscara blanca que cubre su rostro.

-..lo haré, ese mundo puede que esté nuestro dios...puedo sentir su presencia...-murmuró kurotsuki con ligera felicidad .

-... (Gruñido)...-gruñia un joven de 15 que tenia puesto un chaleco táctico negro con una gabardina azul, su cara era cubierto de vendas por su cuello hasta la nariz, su cabello era castaño y ojos verdes, su espalda estaba la espada kubikiribocho

Pronto el trío estaba siendo rodeados de Grimm.

El de la capucha sólo negaba con su cabeza mientra colocaba su mano en el suelo.

-..no importa con quien nos enfrentamos, siempre ganaremos por el nombre de nuestro dios Naruto-sama... **estilo de sombra: empalamiento masivo de sombra**...-murmuró de forma oscura el sujeto mientra múltiples picos de sombras empalaban de forma brutal a todos los Grimm con facilidad.

-..pronto mi Dios, yo su mas leal seguidor suyo vendré a rescatarte de ese asqueroso mundo...-murmuró oscuramente el encapuchado Hiroto daisuke.

 **Los tríos seguidores del culto uzumaki esta en beacon, será malo o bueno que estén en beacon, averigüe el próximo capítulo de Naruto one punch man.**


End file.
